Alma de tormenta
by SolaEnElBosque
Summary: El hijo de un terrible villano fantasma aparece en Amitypark consigo trae una historia tan antigua como desconocida. ¿Amigo o enemigo? Danny no logra descifrarlo ¿Qué opinan ustedes?
1. Chapter 1

La mañana tranquila de un dia, tan normal como podia ser en Amitypark, el chico fantasma sobrevolaba los alrededores de la pequeña ciudad en busca de problemas provocados por la otra raza a la que pertenecía desde hace algún tiempo... los fantasmas.

Y no era que el asunto fuera tan serio si tenia algunos enemigos de cuidado Dan y Plasmius, por ejemplo. Pero Dan estaba encerrado gracias a Reloj y Plasmius, bueno Plasmius posiblemente podía estar comprando un gato, pensó sonriente mientras daba la última vuelta sobre los árboles del parque y disfrutaba de la fria brisa matutina en el rostro.

Estaba tranquilo por fin después de mucho tiempo de continuas peleas, golpes, castigos y regaños. Dispuesto a disfrutar lo mas posible de la momentánea tranquilidad se giró sobre su espalda de cara al cielo nublado, elevandose a mas altura para evitar chocar con alguna edificio, colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza ya listo para flotar pacíficamente el resto del día, cuando el sonido mas aterrador que ha conocido en toda su vida lo hizó casi caer al suelo.

El timbre escolar!

El sonido que marcaba la entrada a clases. Con toda la paz que tenia se había olvidado de la escuela. Retomó su posición inicial y a toda velocidad se encaminó en una desesperada carrera rumbo al Instituto.

Después de una larga reprimenda por parte del señor Lancer y las obligadas disculpas de Danny este último por fín pudo tomar asiento junto a sus amigos.

-Sshh hey, Danny, porqué llegaste tarde hubo algún problema -. Pregunto Tucker en susurros.

-No solo me distraje mientras patrullaba y olvide la escuela-. Respondió también en voz baja.

-Nos preocupaste intentamos llamarte y no respondias -. Intervino la chica gótica que había estado escuchando a sus amigos.

-Lo siento Sam olvide mi teléfono en casa -. Respondió Danny al sentir la ausencia del aparato en su bolsillo.

-Vasta ya! -Resonó con fuerza la voz del señor Lancer. -Puedo pasar por alto que llegues tarde Daniel Fentom pero no que interrumpas mi clase, te quedarás después de clases para ver tu castigo. Señorita Manson, señor Folie considerense afortunados de no compartir su suerte esta vez.

Danny dió un suspiro de resignación ya había perdido la cuentan de cuantas veces lo habían castigado en ésa semana.

Después de despedirse de Sam y Tucker se acercó al escritorio del señor Lancer dispuesto a escuchar de nuevo el discurso sobre responsabilidad y puntualidad, pero no fue lo que encontró el señor Lancer veía absorto un folleto promocional del museo.

-Señor Fentom, acompañeme -. Dijo aún con folleto en mano -Pese a mis esfuerzos por inculcar en usted mi amor por el estudio en general, puedo ver en su semblante una total apatía hacia mi causa. -Danny pudo ver que no mentía la seriedad de su rostro y la voz pausada no eran común en el maestro mas entusiasta del Casper high. -Por lo que he decidido cambiar mi modo anterior de reprimendas por uno nuevo lleno de iniciativa. Su rostro deslumbrante de alegría había regresado.

-Entonces me dará un castigo diferente, no? -Se aventuró a preguntar.

-Si en efecto, en estos días una coleccion privada sera enviada al museo para ser restaurada el encargado de dicho trabajo es un amigo mío y necesita ayuda para inventariar los objetos, no esta por demás decirte que son muy antiguos y valiosos, además de que me gustaría que rescataras del olvido el histórico relato de una pieza en particular. -Maestro y alumno habían estado caminando asta llegar a las puertas de salida donde el señor Lancer se detuvo.

-Así que me quiere trabajando en el museo, con su amigo, y transcribiendo una historia. -Concluyó el joven mitad fantasma sintetizando todo.

-Has comprendido Daniel, mañana temprano el curador del museo te estará esperando para asignarte tus deberes, ahora ya puedes irte. -Sonrió

-Mañana temprano estaré ahí señor Lancer, sin falta-. Se despidio entusiasta Danny, su carrera como héroe a medio tiempo no le dejaba mucho espacio libre para exposiciones aunque le gustaran y nunca antes había sabido que hubiese un curador de arte en el museo. Sinceramente la idea de hacer algo normal el fin de semana le entusiasmaba cual si ganará un premio muy ansiado.

Después de despedirse de sus dos mejores amigos para entrar al Museo Danny vió lo que nunca hubiera pensado, frente a un montón de cajas a medio desempacar el señor Lancer usaba un atuendo digno de fotografíar y compartir por toda casper high, unos pantalones abombados en las piernas, una camisa azul bajo un chaleco beige, un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y una boina a juego parecía mas el atuendo de un director de cine que de cualquier cosa que en realidad fuera.

-oh Daniel bienvenido pasa por favor y ayudame a organizar todo esto.

-señor Lancer que hace aquí? -Preguntó confuso Danny

-bien, verás Daniel no sólo los héroes tienen mas de una identidad, mi segunda vocación además de la enseñanza es la restauración de antigüedades -. Dijo con orgullo tomando un gran y viejo cuadro con un castillo al centro.

-Entonces trabajaré con usted el fin de seman. ¿Qué era lo que quería que escribiera? -Cuestionó recordando su castigo.

-o si lo olvidaba acompañame -detrás de una enorme caja había una pequeña ya abierta, dentro envuelto en papel y acerrin lo que parecía un libro.

-tomalo, eh aquí tu encomienda -y aunque no entendió bien todas las antiguas palabras del señor Lancer pudo formarse la idea de ese libro sería su tarea.

-es un valioso ejemplar de mas de 750 años, relata la casi desconocida historia de un oscuro legado, en lo que antes era un lejano país y que ahora es parte de Rusia hábito un despiadado rey, lo más interesante de la historia además de la inexplicable muerte del regente por supuesto es el apodo que se le dio, tal vez te suene conocido por un antiguo incidente fantasmagórico, Lord Paria.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de pasar la tarde entre vigilando Amity Park y haciendo la tarea al mismo tiempo Tucker y Sam recibieron una llamada de Danny para encontrarse en el parque del centro. Esperando oir las quejas del chico fantasma sobre su nueva tarea tuvieron una gran sorpresa al verlo llegar hablando maravillas de su maestro y lo útil que era como traductor de lenguas muertas.

–¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó desconcertada Sam, Tucker todavía no reaccionaba.

–lo que escucharon, Lord Paria vivió en este mundo hace 750 años y habrá toda una exposición de él la próxima semana.

–¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si todas las personas que mueren se convirtieran en fantasmas hace mucho tiempo hubieran rebasado en cantidad a todos los que estamos vivos. –aseguró Tucker.

–No se porque o quien decida las personas que se convierten en fantasmas y las que no pero tenemos otro problema mayor.

–¿A que te refieres Danny? ¿Qué puede ser peor que exponer a un tirano como parte importante del pasado? –Dijo Sam.

–No solo la historia de la vida Lord Paria será expuesta, también la de su hijo.

Al día siguiente era domingo por lo que decidieron aprovechar el dia para examinar las cosas en el Museo seguros de que el señor Lancer se alegraría al ver su interés. Y así fue les permitió quedarse y examinar los objetos recién puestos en las vitrinas, no sin antes por supuesto pedirles fueran muy cuidadosos.

Entre las cosas que ya habían colocado estaba el libro que Danny había resumido el dia anterior para cumplir su castigo, varios retratos antiguos, armaduras, objetos de la época pasada y lo más llamativo una habitación que se había armado pieza por pieza hasta formar con todos los elementos reales la tumba del primogénito Paria, incluyendo su ataúd, su cuerpo ahora huesos y muy posiblemente la entidad fantasma.

 _Ian Paria, también conocido como Ian el oscuro, gobernó el reino en ausencia de su padre, –reino que en realidad no abarcará mas de la extensión de un pequeño pueblo –el entonces vivo Lord Paria, asesinó al verdadero Rey, a toda su descendencia y vasta parentela para ocupar el trono. Después de instalar a su único hijo de entonces escasos 14 años en el poder, partió acompañado de un despiadado ejército en búsqueda de mas reinos, dispuesto a conquistar y añadirlos al territorio que ya dominaba. La campaña de conquista y destrucción se prolongó durante dos años tiempo en que el joven Príncipe se dedicó a resanar las heridas que su padre provocó en el Reino._

 _El reino junto a su gente comenzó a prosperar cuando aprendieron a confiar en el joven Príncipe Ian. Por otro lado Lord Paria destruyó, conquistó y volvió esclavos a casi cien reinos y pueblos con sus respectivos habitantes con la idea de llevarlos a su reino para hacerlos trabajar hasta morir. Los pocos documentos que hablan de él aseguran que no había nada humano en su forma de pelear, algunas leyendas lo describen como un «monstruo» otros lo describen como «sin vida»._

 _Lord Paria regresó al reino seguido de su ejército y cientos de esclavos. Dispuesto a retomar el lugar de Rey, el príncipe Ian se negó a dejarle gobernar cerró las puertas del muro que rodeaba el Reino impidiendole la entrada a él y a los suyos dispuesto a proteger la vida de los lugareños. Lord Paria amenazó con matar uno por uno a todos los cientos de esclavos frente a la puerta de entrada si no abría. Incapaz de ser responsable de tantas muertes inocentes el príncipe mando abrir las puertas entregando así el reino._

 _Lord Paria como castigo a su hijo lo ató de manos y pies, y lo lanzó a un profundo barranco dominado por la mas profunda e indescifrable oscuridad._

 _Días después el progreso del reino quedó en el olvido, las calles estaban plagadas de terribles soldados que ejercían su voluntad, los esclavos incluyendo a los antiguos aldeanos fueron puestos en minas, campos de cultivos y como sirvientes, hasta los niños eran obligados a trabajar. Todos ellos encadenados de manos y pies para evitar su escape._

 _Entonces regresó el príncipe Ian. Entró caminando por las calles con la ropa sucia y desgarrada pero como si nada le hubiese pasado a su paso fue liberando «mágicamente» a cuantas personas se cruzaban en su camino, pidiéndoles ayudar a los demás y que escaparan lejos. Mientras el se dirigía al castillo._

 _Las leyendas dicen que Lord Paria sonrió tranquilo al verlo entrar, el príncipe pidió les dejaran solos, los esclavos fueron los primeros en huir, los soldados por otro lado prefirieron quedarse a ver la lucha._

 _Se dice que ambos tenían las mismas capacidades extraordinarias y que la lucha se prolongó hasta tarde, al ver la magnitud del encuentro los soldados temiendo por su vida escaparon también dejándolos solos. Exceptuando a un caballero de armadura negra siempre fiel a su temible rey._

 _Al día siguiente unos de los seguidores del primogénito Paria regresaron al reino en busca de respuestas. Cuando llegaron el castillo había desaparecido dejando un profundo agujero en la tierra. También encontraron al joven Príncipe, rodeado de una aura oscura, herido agonizando, él les aseguro que Lord Paria nunca volvería. Después les pidió le construyeran una tumba pues él ya estaba muerto y quería descansar._

 _Los aldeanos lo llevaron al pueblo cercano donde se refugiaron y construyeron el mausoleo donde fue enterrado junto a todas las cosas que quedaron del castillo desaparecido._

 _El joven Príncipe Ian jamás despertó, pero la leyenda contaba que si el temible Lord Paria volvía él se levantaria para detenerlo de otra vez._

–¿Y bien que les parece? Señorita Manson, señor Folie, señor Fenton

–es una gran historia señor Lancer. –dijo Sam aún sorprendida

–la es, y puede terminar su traducción a tiempo gracias al señor Fenton.

–señor Lancer se da cuenta de que el fantasma que no hace mucho nos atacó es él mismo de la leyenda, Lord Paria. –Sam y Tucker no podían creer lo que escuchaban Danny hablando seriamente de fantasmas con otra persona que no fueran ellos dos.

–¿Qué dices Danny? Te has confundido –preguntó Tucker algo nervioso.

–Sólo la verdad, Tuck, el ataque del Lord Paria demuestra que la historia del libro es real, este chico vivió y luchó contra Paria hace casi un siglo. Él murió por proteger a su pueblo, incluso cuando al principio no lo aceptaron. El fue el primer héroe de toda la historia de las peleas fantasmas.

Sam y Tucker entendían la importancia de la historia para Danny, también el había sido rechazado por su propio pueblo en mas de una ocasión cuando intentaba protegerlos.

–Con que un héroe fantasma eh, si puede ser. ¿Daniel es mi imaginación o este descubrimiento representa mas para ti que solo historia antigua? –preguntó el maestro al joven.

–Así es señor Lancer –Tucker y Sam contuvieron la respiración sorprendidos por la sincera forma de hablar del de ojos azules. –siempre he creído en la existencia de fantasmas buenos y héroes como este Príncipe olvidado demuestran que no todos los seres con poderes sobrehumanos son malvados.

–Intuyó que habla sobre él joven de blanca cabellera que se la pasa peleando por toda la ciudad, él mismo que es el principal objetivo de los cazafantasmas como sus padres, ¿O me equivocó?

–Tiene razón creó que mis padres igual que otros muchos desperdician su tiempo siguiendo a alguien que no hace daño alguno.

–una muy interesante opinión, señor Fenton –comentó el maestro con una mirada perspicaz. –hablaré con la encargada del Museo que envío la exposición, pediré que se me envíe toda la información de este Rey Paria imágenes incluidas, e intentaré comparar los datos del ataque fantasma que sufrimos en la escuela, si los datos del fantasma que creo el domo concuerdan con la leyenda del Rey Paria el Usurpador, añadiremos otra página a la historia del padre del Príncipe Oscuro con la que todo el mundo sabrá lo real que fue su heroica historia. Dejara de ser un mito para convertirse en un hecho.

Los tres jóvenes miraban emocionados a su maestro, de cierta forma era emocionante formar parte de los descubrimientos históricos en lugar de solo estudiarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde el punto de vista del señor Lancer su clase era tan normal como siempre, todos sus alumnos tenían cara de aburrimiento, en especial los tres jóvenes del fondo Sam, Tucker y Danny. A diferencia de otros días, hoy Danny se había molestado en ocultarse detrás de su libro para dormir, casi siempre se quedaba dormido sobre su escritorio sin preocupaciones. Sam y Tucker intentaban ahuyentar el encanto de Morfeo a su manera, la chica gótica leía a escondidas un libro de poesía y el joven genio jugaba con algún artefacto tecnológico de forma discreta. La curiosidad que sentía por las extrañas actividades nocturnas del trío le carcomia, pero después del incidente de los videojuegos pensaba que los tres tal vez hubieran vuelto a iniciarse en alguna actividad como aquella que les consumía la noche. Si ese era el caso él mismo tendría una larga plática con ellos y sus padres.

En eso pensaba a punto de comenzar una interesante lectura para sus alumnos que seguro los sacaría del ensueño, cuando un estruendo rompió las ventanas e hizo que lanzara el libro por los aires. Todos sus alumnos gritaron asustados cuando de entre los escombros un fantasma con armadura negra se levantaba furioso y salía volando al patio de la escuela. Una orda de estudiantes pasó corriendo por la salida del salón seguramente a ver las ya acostumbradas peleas de fantasmas. Algunos con teléfono en mano se preparaban para grabar todo lo que pudieran del encuentro fantasmal.

Incluso el trío más distraído de la escuela sobrepasó la autoridad de su maestro para escapar a ver la destrucción de los fantasmas. Sin otra opción el maestro Lancer siguió los pasos de su descontrolada orda estudiantil.

A salvo ocultos en un pasillo desierto Sam y Tucker vigilaban mientras Danny dejaba salir su parte fantasma. Cuando el chico de cabello blanco estuvo listo salió volando en dirección al alboroto del patio, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros que alistaban el termo fantasma y alguna ectopistola por si acaso.

A mitad de unas destruidas gradas un golpeado fantasma de armadura negra se retorcía entre maldiciones. Mientras en el aire un joven de oscuras ropas flotaba vigilando ferozmente al enemigo derribado.

–¿Y bien que tenemos aquí? Chicos cuantas veces les he dicho que arreglen sus asuntos dentro de la zona fantasma no afuera.

El caballero de armadura negra se levantó de los escombros y furioso se lanzó en ataque directo al joven de oscura ropa. Danny intento interceptarlo preocupado por la seguridad del joven fantasma y aun que no lo logró tampoco fue necesario. La vaporosa oscuridad que rodeaba al chico detuvo al furioso caballero mucho antesde que pudiera siquiera acercarse al joven de rostro estoico.

Asombrado Danny comenzó a ver con curiosidad al desconocido. Nunca antes lo había visto tenía que ser un nuevo fantasma joven. O tal vez uno demasiado antiguo como Reloj.

–Hey Phantom ¿Qué no piensas hacer nada con esos dos? –preguntó un molesto Dash Baxter.

–Si emmm ¿Alguien ha visto un termo para atrapar fantasmas? Juro que tenía uno hace un segundo...

–¡Por aquí!

El utensilio fue lanzado por Tucker. Danny no podía atrapar a ambos fantasmas al mismo tiempo por lo que utilizandola lógica decidió capturar al mas violento primero. Interrumpió la reñida pelea de miradas haciendo desaparecer al caballero negro dentro del termo. Pero a la hora de apuntar al joven fantasmas la indecisión fue mas fuerte. Bajo el contenedor y decidió intentar con el diálogo:

–Hola... tu... el chico de negro. Pareces ser nuevo por el pueblo y entiendo que no conozcas las reglas, así que es mi deber decirte que aquí están estrictamente prohibidas las peleas de fantasmas. También la destrucción y/o intento de controlar de este mundo. –dijo señalando las gradas y parte de las ventanas de casper high.

El chico parecía no haberse percatado de que era a él a quien dirigían las palabras, notando esto Danny se acercó sacudiendo los brazos frente al tipo mudo.

–Hola hay alguien ahí dentro? –alternado el fantasma miro a Danny flotando frente a el y al termo en su mano. Parecía desconcertado, murmuró algunas palabras inteligibles y guardó silencio de nuevo. Ahora Danny era el que no entendía nada. Un grito a lo lejos le recordó que no estaban solos.

–Danny Phantom, ¿qué esperas para atraparlo? –Gritó Estrella que ya estaba aburrida.

–¡Vamos cariño, si acabas rápido con él te premiare con una cita romántica y super especial conmigo! –ofreció Paulina la chica mas popular de la escuela. A lo que Sam sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Dónde... está... él? –escuchó preguntar Danny al desconocido. Obviamente se refería al caballero negro.

–Bueno ¿Cómo te lo explico? Él esta aquí dentro. –dijo señalando el termo. –pero es inofensivo. Él está encerrado.

Él joven no respondió. Veía a Danny, al termo y a los estudiantes al rededor. Al segundo siguiente había desaparecido envuelto en las tinieblas que siempre lo rodeaban.

–¡Demonios Phantom! Se escapó. A ver si para la próxima tomas mas en serio tu trabajo como héroe. –gritó una compañera de clase llamada Kim, la chica rubia era ruda siempre y con todo el mundo.

–Bueno si ya terminaron regresen todo el mundo al salón de clases –ordenó el Sr. Lancer.

A regañadientes todos los alumnos acataron las ordenes. Incluso Danny. Ya dentro del edificio el señor Lancer fue llamado a la dirección, lo que la clase entera se enfocó en el tema del héroe local.

–Fue asombroso como Phantom llegó y atrapó al chico malo y luego el otro desapareció y luego... –rememoraba entusiasta el chico pelirrojo, bajito y con anteojos de nombre Mike.

–Todos lo vimos, si sabes no? –interrumpió Estrella.

–Mi hermano y yo pocas veces hemos tenido la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca a Phantom, es normal que nos emocionemos. –defendió Alicia a su parecido hermano.

–Por supuesto que lo es, no conocen la verdadera maldad que hay dentro de Phantom. Todos en el pueblo son unos ilusos. –argumentó Valerie Gray.

–Vamos Valerie en serio crees lo que dices Phantom no parece muy malvado. –dijo Devon el chico que nunca se quitaba un gorro de lana.

–Valerie sólo no soporta que un fantasma le arruinó el trabajo a su padre por eso cree que todos los fantasmas son iguales –respondió Dash. Ninguno de los otros estudiantes continuó con el tema. Después de perder todos sus bienes el humor de Valerie pasó de ser alegre y amigable a insoportable y amargado. Y claro que nadie quería esa furia contra ellos.

-No me importa si es malo, bueno o lo que sea. A como de lugar Phantom será mío. ¡Ya puedo imaginarlo Paulina Phantom!

Sam que bebía de una botella en ese momento no pudo evitar escupir el agua de su boca cuando escucho a la latina, Tucker estalló en risas. Incluso Danny que parecía un poco ensimismado alcanzó a sonrojarse un poco.

Paulina que no entendia la gracia de inmediato se puso de pie molesta. Por suerte para Sam la campana del almuerzo la salvo de una enfurecida Paulina.

Los días pasaron tranquilos en Amity Park park. La exposición del museo se inauguró con la información que había llegado y como extra la teoría que el señor Lancer y sus tres alumnos habían propuesto para Lord Paria también fue expuesta. Todo seguía su curso normal Danny por ejemplo seguía luchando contra los fantasmas que de vez en cuando aparecían por el pueblo.

Un día de esos los padres de los alumnos de Casper high fueron llamados a una reunión donde hablarían de las reparaciones que la escuela necesitaba después de tantos ataques de fantasmas.

Al final de la reunión todos se disponían a irse cuando las puertas de salida fueron cerradas de la nada. Por supuesto que la pareja dedicada al servicio anti-ataques-fantasma trató de defender su libertad y la de sus compañeros, algo difícil considerando que no había ningún ataque que enfrentar; las puertas solo estaban cerradas nada mas, tenían un brillo sobrenatural y comprobaron, después de varios intentos fallidos, que eran resistentes a las armas ectoplásmicas que siempre acompañaban al equipo Fenton, pero además de eso no había ningún indicio que significará una amenaza para los asustados adultos.

El señor Lancer propuso dejar las puertas principales en paz y buscar una salida diferente. Al no tener mas opciones todos los padres aceptaron seguirlo por los largos y desiertos pasillos de Casper High, no encontraron a nadie ni humano ni fantasma pero si mas puertas cerradas todas en las mismas condiciones. Cansados de caminar por toda la abandonada escuela tomaron asiento en la cafetería buscando algo para comer y tiempo para pensar. Después de un rato de silencio la señora Manson saco su teléfono para hacer lo prioritario en esta situación llamar a su hija.

Después llamó a la policía.

 **Hola chicos y chicas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locas historias, gracias por hacer eso, quería repetir les lo que pido en cada uno de mis fics cualquier duda, sugerencia, recomendación, opinión, error mío o lo que gusten hacerme saber acerca de la historia o lo que les gustaría que pasara será bien recibida. Especialmente porque tengo ya un tiempo atorada a mitad de este fic...**

 **Ante todo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Por supuesto Danny Phantom llegó primero.

Y se dió cuenta de que era imposible entrar, ni de manera intangible logró traspasar las puertas incluso el delgado vidrio parecía mas resistente que el acero. Cuando la policía llegó Danny estaba agotado sentado sobre el pasto. Saludó a los policías, después de tanto tiempo luchando por la ciudad se podía decir que ellos y Phantom mantenían una relación de colaboración en el trabajo, ellos contestaron el saludo.

—Buenos días capitán.

—Phantom —el jefe asintió con la cabeza —¿qué reportas aquí?

—Nada que pueda manejar señor, nunca había visto algo así. No puedo entrar —dijo con pesar.

—¿Conoces a los Fenton? —Danny asintió —claro que los conoces son caza fantasmas llamaron para decir que no pueden salir y tu no puedes entrar... voy a traer a los chicos del departamento y a tratar de abrir las puertas a nuestro modo con un ariete, en caso que no funcione me veré en obligación de llamar a los hombres de blanco, y será mejor que ellos no te vean aquí. Vuela lejos unos días y cuando vuelvas todo estará solucionado.

—Entendido capitán. Mantendré un perfil bajo, uno invisible. —y desapareció como había dicho invisible.

Cuando llegó a casa Jazz hablaba con un oficial Danny entró y el hombre de azul salió prometiendo noticias pronto, ni siquiera volteo a ver a Danny. Jazz contó las malas noticias que Danny ya sabía pero con mas detalles; El señor Lancer, los señores Foley, los Manson, los Baxter, el señor Gray, el señor Sánchez ... todos los padres de la clase de Danny estaban atrapados dentro de la escuela por suerte los padres de otros cursos se habían ido antes si no habría cientos de adolescentes fuera de control sin ninguna supervisión.

Jazz se encaminó a la cocina preparó dos sándwich de jamón, sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja y llamó a Danny a cenar. Mientras sus padres no estuvieran tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar a Danny.

Después de heber hablado por teléfono con Sam y su abuela, Tucker, Paulina, Estrella, Dash, Kwan, Mike, Alicia, Valerie, Devon y todos los demás compañeros de clase de Danny para asegurarse que estaban bien. Jasmine llamó a sus propios compañeros de clase cuyos padres estaban libres y organizó una reunion en el parque para el dia siguiente. Ella pensaba que era su obligación como estudiantes de último curso apoyar a sus compañeros menores mientras esta situación continuara, después de todo a excepción de Sam todos estaban solos en casa y la verdad es que sin ir a la escuela no podía hacer casi nada solo cuidar de Danny que nunca hacia nada...

Era algo frustrante para Jazz que Danny siempre la excluyerade sus asuntos jamás le contaba nada ni lo que hacía ni lo que pensaba y estaba el asunto de su total antisocialidad, un círculo de amigos de solo tres personas era muy pequeño para un adolescente en desarrollo Danny necesitaba aprender a llevarse bien con sus compañeros así como lo hacía Jasmine, por algo era la presidenta y organizadora del comité estudiantil, que en nada tenía que ver con que a sus compañeros no les interesara el puesto o que detestaran las responsabilidades claro que entre todo eso sus clases avanzadas y las veces en que sin su consentimiento había sido involucrada en ataques fantasmas no tenía nada de tiempo para fiestas o salir de compras o tener amigos cercanos. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera apreciada; incluso le caía bien a sus maestros que era una clara señal de ser alguien popular o no...

Mientras tanto dentro de Casper High los padres secuestrados querían cortarse los oídos, habían pasado 7 horas desde que fueron encerrados sin ningún motivo aparente, los Fenton seguían sujetando sus armas anti-fantasmas pero no habían sido atacados o amenazados, tenían comida y agua de la cafetería escolar no era muy buena pero era comida, el celular de la señora Manson el único que tenía batería o que no estaba olvidado en casa, habían sonado una sola vez para avisar a los padres y maestro recluidos la incapacidad de la policía de entrar también les advirtieron que Phantom tampoco podía ayudar. Y que la ultima opción que quedaba eran los hombres de blanco que llegarían al día siguiente. Lo que había causado de inmediato el martirio que ahora sufrían, y es que al oir que no podrían salir hasta otro día la señora Manson había comenzado a llorar a gritos lamentándose las importantes ctias en su agenda que perdería, desde su masaje de las seis hasta las comprascon sus amigas de las ocho. Sin poder soportarlo un segundo mas los señores Fenton y el señor Lancer salieron de la cafetería con la excusa de revisar las puertas en la entrada.

—Maddie ¿Que piensas por que nos tienen aquí? —preguntó Jack.

—No lo se cariño creo que somos rehenes.

—¿Rehenes? ¿De quién? —preguntó Lancer quien caminaba un paso atrás de ellos —no hemos visto a nadie además de nosotros.

—Es porque no podemos verlo señor Lancer —aclaró Maddie Fenton.

—Quiere decir que se trata de un fantasma que nos mantiene encerrados. ¿Para qué un intercambio? ¿Qué puede pedir a cambió?

—¡Gran idea señor Lancer! Maddie debemos descubrir de que fantasma se trata!

—Eso haremos Jack solo espera a que lo encuentre yo me encargaré de esa bolsa de ectoplasma.

El jefe de la Policía de Amity Park sabía de problemas provocados por fantasmas y por humanos, había participado en tomas de rehenes, secuestros y ataques de cajas voladoras. Pero todo lo habían solucionado a veces la fueza policial a veces el chico fantasma de pelo blanco. Nunca se había visto en la necesidad de llamar a los hombres de blanco. Hasta ahora, Phantom no podía hacer nada, la fuerza bruta que había usado la policía tampoco dio resultado, la última opción posible era los hombres de blanco. Una decisión ampliamente aplaudida por el recién electo llegado de Wisconsin y alcalde de Amity Park Vald Másters.

Los agentes de traje blanco apenas llegaron desembarcaron las máquinas mas extrañas que cualquier habitante de Amity Park hubiese visto antes (lo cual ya era mucho que decir considerando los inventos de los padres Fenton). Los aparatejos esos sobresalian por un enorme taladro de relucientes colores que fueron estampados contra las verdes puertas tanto de entrada como trasera de la escuela, el estruendo que produjeron parecía poder derribarlas con un poco mas de tiempo o así hubiera sido si una terrorífica niebla oscura no hubiera envuelto a los operadores y sus máquinas ocultandolos de la vista en pleno día soleado. Segundos transcurrieron mientras los agentes desenfudaron sus armas anti-fantasmas apuntaron a la bruma y antes de alcanzar a disparar esta desapareció, en su lugar dos confusos operadores trataban de salir de entre los deshechos irreconciliables que fueron las máquinas. Después de ese primer intento cada artefacto que los especialistas usaban terminaba prácticamente igual. Para el final del día los camiones que habían llegado repletos de máquinas estaban vacíos y por todos los alrededores del edificio secuestrado numerosos camiones recolectores de basura eran llenados con metales corroídos y escombros indefinibles.

Los agentes se veían en la penosa necesidad de reportar la situación a sus superiores y esperar por nuevas instrucciones. Lo que el jefe de la Policía traducía como que ya no harían nada. En pocas palabras les devolvían el problema y de paso les pedían ayuda para vigilar el lugar de curiosos, habían dejado cámaras de vigilancia en los alrededores y no querían fueran robadas por la noche o algo así.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión la bruma tormentosa recorría cada rincón buscando algo que le sería de gran utilidad, el brillo de una espada maldita.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

La mañana después, Jazmine se había levantado temprano. Apenas se despidió de su hermano que seguía medio dormido, caminó en dirección al parque del pueblo. Tenía las mejores ideas para aprovchar un dia sin clases, pues debido a lo sucedido en la escuela todos los grados habían suspendido las clases hasta nuevo aviso. Si tan solo pudiera convencer a sus compañeros de empezar una escuela provisional... incluso podrían tomar las clases ahí en el parque bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Esa misma mañana unas horas más tarde el trio de Casper High discutían sobre lo que podían hacer.

—¿Entonces no puedes entrar?

—Por milésima vez Tucker, Danny ya te dijo que no puede entrar.

—Si, si. Solo quería corroborar la información para saber que mis lindos oidos siguen funcionando.

Danny descansaba recostado en su cama con los pies colgando en la orilla. Pensaba mientras sus amigos hablaban en a quién debería pedir ayuda, tal vez a Vald o a Reloj.

—¿Y si tratamos por otro camino?

—Tucker el genio al habla. Bien chico geek dinos tus planes —pidió Sam.

—Oh me sorprende que no se te ocurriera a ti Sam...

—Déjate de rodeos Tuck.

—Bien, bien. Seamos pacifistas. Vamos a la escuela y toquemos la puerta. Quizá el señor fantasma salga y nos explique lo que quiere.

La cara de Sam era un poema hecho gestos. Su ceja derecha no había dejado de saltar cuando ya empezaba a gritarle improperios a Tucker.

—No es tan mala idea —Las palabras de Danny detuvieron el enojo de Sam.

—No tenemos más opciones. Tal vez si una pequeña niña goth va a tocar la puerta ocurra un milagro.

—En primer lugar ambos estan locos, en segundo no soy una pequeña niña y en tercero vamos de una vez, pero si el fantasma sale mas te vale atraparlo Danny.

El camino a Casper High rodeaba el único parque del pueblo, pero para acortar tiempo Sam,Tucker y Danny decidieron atravesar los verdes pastos y evitar el largo rodeo. Sin tomar demasiado interés en la que pasaba ese día en el parque, los chicos pasaron de largo ante la multitud de los alumnos sin clases que discutían bajo la sombra de los árboles. A la cabeza del meollo Danny alcanzó a ver a su hermana de pie en lo alto de una vieja banca. Seguramente trató de organizar una escuela de emergencia, pensó Danny. Después de todo no era la primera vez que Jazz hacia el intento de recuperar los días de clases perdidas.

Al llegar al frente de su escuela el trío coincidió con la única patrulla de policía local, que en ese momento se marchaba dejando el lugar solo. En el frente del colegio montañas de hierros retorcidos se apilaban a espera de algún equipo de limpieza especializado, por que si no les fallaba la experiencia acumulada en años de ver lo mismo, lo que ahora era basura había llegado como armas anti-fantasmas. Las armas de los hombres de blanco.

—¿Puedo empezar mi actuación? —preguntó Sam.

—Adelante. —Autorizo Tucker.

Sin mucha ceremonia la adolescente vestida de negro subió los escasos peldaños que llevaban a la puerta principal. Ya en la cima giró el rostro y pudo ver a sus amigos atentos a la situación, esperando cualquier amenaza. Parecían un par de distraídos sin ocupación, pero Samanta sabía lo eficaces que eran contra los ataques fantasmas.

Apenas dió un par de golpes sobre el material cuando el eco regresó los solitarios sonidos. Sam repitió el movimiento y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Nada mas que el eco. No parecía real que una veintena de padres estuvieran atrapados dentro.

Las puertas seguían emitiendo un tenue resplandor verde cuando la chica gótica sonrió. Ella dirigió la vista a sus pies desde donde la punta metálica en sus botas de combate negras relucian brillantes. Sin pensarlo demasiado lanzó la primer patada con todas las fuerzas que tenía, el material que en condiciones normales era madera se hundió unos centímetros y enseguida volvió a su forma de siempre.

Unos escalones abajo Tucker veía asombrado a su amiga al parecer no compartían la misma definición de pacifismo. Tanto Danny como él sabían la fuerza de aquellos embates, si tan solo la madre de Sam le hubiera permitido seguir practicando Tae Kwan Do, la chica habría llegado lejos.

Ya cuando Sam había perdido la noción de lo que hacía, el brillo de la puerta regresó todo a la normalidad. Molesta dió media vuelta dispuesta a recriminar a Tucker su revolucionaria idea, cuando el clic del cerrojo sonó a su espalda.

La niebla que salió del lugar cubrió a Sam por completo, ocultandola de la vista de sus mejores amigos.


	6. Capítulo 6

Al sonar la cerradura, el aliento fantasma de Danny alertó del peligro. No tuvo tiempo para transformarse en fantasma en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar a Sam. Y lo hizo chocando de frente, cabeza contra cabeza.

—¡Auch, Danny!

—¡Sam! ¿Estas bien?

El impulso de Tucker cayendo sobre ambos evitó que Sam contestara.

—Demonios chicos no me dejen solo. Me asuste.

—No se alejen, me transformaré para entrar a la escuela —los aros de luz apenas habían aparecido cuando Tucker lo jaló rompiendo su concentración y desapareciendo los anillos.

—¡No, Danny! Hay cámaras por doquier y puede que la niebla no les afecte.

Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, Danny conservo su forma humana, sin embargo reacio a permanecer indefenso pidió a Sam una de las armas de repuesto que siempre cargaban en sus mochilas.

La niebla se disipó dejando ver un círculo de tres adolescentes con pequeñas armas anti-fantasmas. Las cabezas giraban de un lado a otro sin encontrar nada, sin ver a nadie. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de nuevo llamo su atención.

Solo la niebla en la entrada se había disipado dejando ver la entrada tan bloqueada como al principio del día.

Sam y Tucker relajaron sus posturas, pensando que no había ninguna amenaza alrededor, Danny permaneció alerta.

—Niños...

Apenas audible, el susurro de esa palabra erizó la piel de los adolescentes. No veían de quien provenía, no alcanzaban a ver nada más allá de la niebla espesa.

—Tres... valientes... niños...

—¿Quién eres?

Danny gritó a la nada, en vano sus ojos azules escudriñaban buscando el extraño ser.

—Más... busquen... más... necesito más...

La voz pausada desapareció llevándose con ella la anormal neblina. El confundido trío no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que había pasado. En la distancia, calle abajo la sirena de una patrulla sonaba acercándose a la escuela.

—Chicos debemos irnos —Llamó Sam mientras se encaminaba a los arbustos de parque.

—¡Silencio! Estamos perdiendo de vista el objetivo por el que nos reunimos. —Jazz dirigía sus palabras a un enorme grupo de adolescentes de su misma escuela —Yo sé que las fiestas son divertidas, pero ¿No creen que ahora que muchos no tenemos vigilancia paterna, hacer una enorme y descontrolada fiesta es una mala idea?

La mayoría de los que se molestaron en escucharla dirigían a la pelirroja marcadas miradas de incomprensión. Se suponía que la chica era lista ¿no? Entonces por que parecía no entender la increíble oprtunidad que se estaba precentando ante ellos.

—Bien, basta de decir tonterías. Voy a tomar esto en mis capaces manos.

Paulina una compañera de danny había subido a la misma banca en la que estaba Jazmine. Las curvas de la joven de piel morena y descendencia latina, opacaba la delgada figura de la mayor a su lado.

—Permiteme querida, yo me encargo de esto.

Con sutiles movimientos la de menos edad se las había arreglado para bajar a la pelirroja. Después detodo nunca le había gustado compartir la atención que recibía.

—Perfecto. Creo que todos compartimos la misma idea, es hora de llevarla a cabo.

Por un momento Jazz creyó estar orgullosa de la joven que parecía tener tanto liderazgo sobre sus compañeros.

—Obviamente la fiesta será en mi casa, que es la mejor del pueblo —dijo sin modestia alguna —Vamos a necesitar que algunos lleven bebidas y algunas botanas. Yo me encargaré del Dj y la música. Ah y nada de alcohol, no quiero meterme en problemas serios. Los espero esta noche, lleven a sus amigos y no le digan a sus padres.

El guiño de ojos azules y la sonrisa de pintalabios rosa fue recompensada con gritos y una algarabía absoluta.

A unos pasos de distancia Danny y sus amigos veían bajar de la patrulla a un par de los policías del pueblo. Segundos después de un automóvil blanco con los también hombres de blanco quienes de inmediato empezaron a revisar las cámaras en el lugar.

—Estuvo cerca —suspiró Tuck aliviado desde su escondite en los arbustos.

—¿De qué creen que estaba hablando la voz en la niebla? —preguntó Sam que ya había dejado de preocuparse por los agentes frente a la escuela.

—Los tres oímos lo que quiere —respondió serio Danny —A más como nosotros, niños, adolescentes ya tiene a los adultos. Quien sabe si después vaya por los ancianos.

La garganta de Sam dolía al pensar en su loca abuela que estaba en casa.

—¿Para qué? Sigo sin entender que gana al retener a los padres. Piensa encerrarnos a todo el pueblo...

—Lo que sea que planee no se lo vamos a poner fácil.

Los ojos azules de Danny tenían la seria frialdad del hielo. Él y sus amigos sabían que esta no era una de las veces normales en que atrapaba a otros fantasmas y ya, este ser traía consigo algo tras de sí, algo tan oscuro que nisiquiera podían llegar a imaginar de que se trataba.


	7. Capítulo 7

Después de comentar las posibles teorías que a cada uno se le ocurrió tras su encuentro con el fantasma invisible el trío se encaminó a la casa Fenton. Apenas habían dado unos pasos hacía el centro del parque, cuando escucharon el alboroto tras los árboles.

Cruzando entre los arbustos lograron ver el escandaloso grupo de adolescentes aplaudiendo a una Paulina encantada al ser revenrenciada. Sin entender mucho el equipo se quedo a la espera de ver que era lo que pasaba.

—¡Ya escucharon a Paulina, esta noche hay fiesta! —grito Dash a un lado de la joven mencionada.

—Y todos estan invitados. Incluso el trío nerd de la esquina.

Los mencionados se sorprendieron de ser señalados por la chica encaramada al asiento. Tucker grito levantando los brazos para celebrar su invitación a la dichosa fiesta.

—Chicos —Escucharon a Jazz llamándolos —¿Pueden creerlo? Se suponía que ibamos a organizarnos para lo de la escuela y ahora estan planeando una enorme fiesta.

La pelirroja estaba lo mas molesta que alguna vez la hubieran visto. Sentimiento que se fue cuando uno de sus compañeros, un rubio de su misma edad pasó a su lado preguntándole si estaría en la fiesta esa noche. La pelirroja se había sonrojado y entre tardamudeos había contestado algo indescifrable sobre la sana convivencia a su edad en eventos sociales, monólogo interminable que Sam había interrumpido para contestar por la pelirroja con un simple y claro: "Si, ella irá".

El calor se había subido al rotro de la mayor después de que el rubio se fuera soriendo. Había murmurando algo de buscar ropa adecuada y en segundos la de clase senior habia desaparecido.

Danny sonreía después de ver la escena en silencio. Para él era bueno de vez en cuando ver a su hermana actuando como una adolescente normal. Lo que le recordó que después de todos ellos no eran adolescentes normales, ni siquiera Jazz que aunque permanecía ignorante de su secreto había crecido en el seno de una familia de inventores y cazafantasmas, rodeada de peligrosas armas y siendo siempre la encargada de cuidar a su hermano pequeño.

—Gracias por eso.

La morena se sorprendió al recibir un agradecimiento de su amigo por algo tan pequeño como lo habían sido las tres palabras que dijo.

—Olvídalo chico fuerte. Jazz se merece hacer algo tan normal como ir a una fiesta de instituto con un chico que le gusta. Toda chica merece algo así.

—Y lo tendremos —tanto Tucker como Sam se habían detenido a verlo divertidos —quiero decir que tanto chicas como chicos, merecemos hacer cosas normales como ir a fiestas con amigos.

—¿Icluso durante el secuestro de nuestros padres? —le preguntó Sam.

—Ahora más que nunca —la respuesta de Danny los sorprendió. —Recuerden lo que dijo la voz en la niebla, nos llamo niños y dijo que necesitmás.

Las miradas perplejas de sus compañeros le decían que no lograban encontrar la relacionadas entre una cosa y la otra.

—¿En qué lugar de todo el pueblo habrá mas adolescentes reunidos esta noche?

—¿Cres que el fantasma ataque durante la fiesta?

—Es lo mas probable, a nuestros padres los atrapó en grupo.

—Y yo que creí que solo iríamos a una fiesta normal —suspiró con dramatismo Tuck unos pasos mas adelante del duo.

—Como sea debemos prepararnos Tuck y yo iremos por armas al laboratorio de tus padres. Y tu...

—Creo que deben tomar algunas ecto-armas extras para mi. Después de lo que pasó hoy con las cámaras de los hombres de blanco es mejor que estemos preparados para cualquier cosa.

Era la tercera vez desde que amaneció que Maddie Fenton desarmaba, limpiaba y volvía a armar su arma favorita. Eran 134 piezas cada una de las que Maddie conocía al completo ya que ella las había fabricado. Lo hacía con la intención de alejar el sueño, la noche anterior Jack, el señor Lancer y ella habían tomado turnos para hacer guardia mientras los demás dormían sobre las colchonetas azules que habían traído del gimnasio. Por seguridad habían acordado no abandonar la cafetería que era el único lugar donde podían conseguir comida.

De entre los pasillos Maddie vio aparecer las figuras de Jack y el señor Foley que regresaban de dar un recorrido corriendo a donde ella estaba.

—¡Hay una puerta abierta! ¡Escuchen todos hay una puerta abierta!

El señor Foley gritaba despertando a los adultos que aún dormían.

—Jack ¿Es eso verdad? —el hombre con el que compartía su vida no dejaba ver ninguna alegría por la noticia.

—Si pero no es tan bueno como parece.

••••••

Gracias por animarse a comentar chic@s, por ahora estoy publicando por la app de Fanfiction y no se muy bien como responder los comentarios desde aquí, pero les aseguro que veo todo lo que se animan a comentar. Y quería darles las gracias por animarse a dejarme sus reviews.


	8. Capítulo 8

—¿Danny sabes donde esta Sam? quería hacerle una pregunta.

La cabeza de Jazz parecía flotar a un lado de la puerta abierta del cuarto de Danny.

—Ella esta en el baño, del piso de abajo, va a tardar —Danny trató de hacer una cara seria —Pero puedes preguntarme a mi lo que sea.

Esperaba que Jazz le creyera y no bajara las escaleras buscando a Sam o la encontraría con Tucker tomando armas de el arcenal de su madre.

—No sé... es una cosa de chicas... pero no debo perder tiempo, bien ¿Crees que este vestido es demasiado para la fiesta, es que nadie aclaró en el parque el tipo de vestimenta adecuada y...

Danny supuso que sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera alertaron a su hermana que dejó de hablar.

—¿Esta muy mal? Tengo otros vestidos si este esta mal.

El aludido vestido, que Danny nunca antes había visto, era una larga pieza de tela azul turquesa lisa y larga hasta los tobillos. En si no tenía nada de malo estaba bien para una boda u otro evento que Danny no podía imaginar pero que sabía, debía existír otro lugar donde podria usarse. Ahora el asunto era explicarle a Jazz.

—Sabes que, iré a buscar a Sam ella te podrá explicar mejor que yo.

—Genial gracias hermano, sacare mis otras opciones de vestidos.

Danny se alejó pensando en lo despistada que era su hermana.

Dentro de Casper High la única puerta abierta no dejaba ver a donde iba. La neblina ocultaba lo que debería se el gran prado junto a la cancha para jugar fútbol americano.

El numeroso grupo de padres y maestro rodeaban la puerta abierta a una prudente distancia. La niebla les provocaba desconfianza, no sabían que se ocultaba detrás.

—Fue apenas un segundo —decía el senor Foley —desde que pasamos por aquí a cuando escuchamos el cerrojo. Era como si alguien la abriera para que nosotros la viéramos.

Maddie que no había bajado su ecto-arma apuntaba a la salida abierta. Con cuidado Jack poso su mano sobre la de ella y las movió abajo.

—Maddie no podemos esperar hasta que algo se decida a salir, tenemos solo una opción y es cruzar nosotros.

—No sabemos que espera del otro lado Jack ¿Y si es una trampa?

—Por eso iré yo solo.

—No creó que sea una buena idea señor Fenton —comentó el maestro de su hijo.

—El señor Lancer tiene razón Jack yo te acompañare —se ofreció el padre de Sam.

—Yo también voy —dijo Maddie.

—Y yo —el padre de Valerie dió un paso al frente.

—Lo siento amigo no creo que ustedes deban venir. Maddie si algo pasa y no regreso... los chicos van a necesitarte. Igual para ti Grayson tu hija se quedaría sola si desapareces. Ustedes se quedarán aquí.

Después de que Sam desapareciera dentro de la habitación de Jazz por dos horas completas, que Danny tomara una siesta por el mismo tiempo y que Tucker atacara el refrigerador de la familia en busca de carne. La noche llegó dejando las calles en silencio, Danny despertó y bajó a la cocina en busca de una merienda junto a su amigo. Ocasionalmente los dos chicos escuchaban cosas caer en el piso de arriba, algunas risas y pudieron contar media docena de gritos, todos de Jazz.

Cuando creyeron que jamás llegaría el momento de que estuvieran listas, las dos siluetas atravesaron la puerta. Sam se veía igual que siempre quizás había retocado el color de sus sobras moradas y algún toque a sus pestañas negras pero nada más. Jazz por otro lado llevaba puesto una linda blusa de flores azules, un ajustado pantalon mezclilla y unos sencillos tenis blancos. El maquillaje sencillo que Sam le había ayudado a ponerse hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos y la forma de sus labios, parecía avergonzada.

—¿Qué opinan? ¿Me veo bien? Sam dice que asi se visten en este tipo de fiestas.

—Te ves muy bien Jazz —sonrio Danny.

—Si, lo que él dijó... —completó Tuck con la boca abierta.

—¡Gracias! —entonces su sonrisa cambió —Saben no dejo de pensar en nuestros padres, nosotros vamos a una fiesta y ellos... ni siquiera sabemos si estan... bien.

—Jazz mamá y papá son capaces de enfrentar a cualquier fantasma, siempre llevan sus armas y pueden cuidar de los demás. Ellos están bien —dijo Danny con una sonrisa.

—Vamonos adelante Jazz, Tucker y tú busquen mi mochila.

Jack Fenton, el señor Manson y el señor Foley fueron los tres voluntarios que cruzaron la espesa neblina. Jack al frente pues era el único con una arma, con pasos cuidadosos y sujetando una de las correas del traje naranja para no alejarse en diferentes direcciones, los tres adultos caminaron por unos segundos que les parecieron horas.

Hasta que chocaron de frente con una larga pared de roca. De cerca podían ver el pasto verde donde se asentaba y a lo alto el borde se perdía entre la cúpula de niebla. Sin un camino que seguir los adultos optaron por continuar cerca a la anormal pared, que en unos segundos de caminata cambió a montones de rocas y montañas de polvo. Parecían las materias primas de una obra por construir.

Rodeando por donde pudieron los hombres chocaron con la enorme espalda inmóvil de Jack Fenton, apenas iba el señor Foley a preguntar por que se detenía cuando el caza fantasmas pidió silencio a señas. Con cuidado se acercaron a la orilla desde donde Jack veía asombrado lo que pensaban nunca verían de nuevo.

Cientos de esqueletos, los esqueletos de Lord Paria se encargaban de armar el largo muro que antes habían seguido. Movidos por fuerzas desconocidas los armazones de huesos color verde apilaban piedra sobre piedra para subir la altura del muro. Con rudimentarias herramientas preparaban lo necesario para asegurar la obra, concentrados en su trabajo ninguno notaba la presencia de los tres seres vivos observándolos.

Temiendo el ser tan inferiores en cantidad Jack alentó a sus compañeros a retirarse en silencio antes de ser descubiertos. Caminando de espaldas para no perder de vista al centenar de espectros Jack no alcanzó a detener la caída del señor Manson que en un descuido había pisado una de las tantas herramientas regadas por doquier. El ruido de inmediato atrajo la atención del ejército que en segundos los rodearon, incontables cuencas vacías de color morado parecían mirarlos de todas direcciones pese a no tener ojos. Sin miedo Jack apuntó a los fantasmas esperando el primer ataque.

Momento que nunca llego, en silencio y sin moverse los que habían sido soldados no hacían nada. Ninguno intento atacarlos.

—¡Vamos! —el grito de Jack despertó a sus compañeros de la ensoñación.

—¡Corran!

Sin ser perseguidos el trío escapó sintiendose afortunados, no iban a esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde. Corrieron por donde habían venido, Jack girando cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de no estar en peligro. No supo cuando cruzó la puerta hasta que escuchó la voz de Maddie.


	9. Capítulo 9

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de Casper High los pequeños radares de los hombres de blanco examinaban la creciente niebla. A cada metro ganado por la oscuridad la policía local movía las barreras de protección que acordonaban el area. Los datos que arrojaban las máquinas no podían interpretarse de ninguna otra manera que no fuera peligro.

Bajo las órdenes de los hombres trajeados los policías locales no tenían idea de la fiesta sin control que acababa de empezar en la otra orilla del pueblo.

Jazz había tomado el viejo auto de su madre. Hacía tanto que no lo usaban que ya nadie recordaba su existencia o la de la pequeña cochera donde se guardaba. Solo Jazz que no hacía tanto lo había usado para obtener su licencia de manejo.

Así pues la pelirroja los había llevado a la enorme casa de Paulina. La gran construcción estaba rodeada de autos por todos lados y a cada metro que avanzaban más y más adolescentes salían de entre los lugares menos pensados.

En el gran prado que era el patio trasero habían instalado una mesa de Dj con infinidad de luces, un poco mas adelante la piscina llena de agua clara reflejaba las siluetas bailando y un ligero vaho se desprendía debido al frío del clima. Cerca de la fuente de musica las inconfundibles siluetas de los chicos populares de la fiesta bailaban alejados del resto, a su alrededor cordones de brillantes colores convertían el aplanado cerca de la piscina en una zona Vip.

Apenas dieron un par de pasos sobre el pasto verde, cuando Jazz cruzó miradas con su rubio amigo, el joven con cara de asombro hizó señas a la mayor del grupo que sonrojada no sabía a donde mirar o que hacer. Sintiendose responsable Sam se acercó a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué espera para ir allá?

La de rizos rojos sonrió sabiendo que no era una pregunta se encaminó al grupo de adolescentes mayores.

Danny se había sentado ahí mismo con la mochila de Sam a un lado. Estaban en una elevación donde alcanzaba a ver a todos a lo lejos. Tucker ya hacía rato había corrido a la mesa con comida en busca de su adorada carne.

—¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que agradecerte el día de hoy? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿No piensas acércate más? —dijo Sam ignorando la pregunta del chico.

—¿A dónde? ¿A la fiesta? Tal vez en un rato, por ahora quiero ver de lejos como es que estas cosas funcionan.

Sam suspiró sabiendo que para su amigo no era fácil vivir una doble vida, siempre preocupado de ver por sobre su hombro. Y justo donde estaban podía cuidar de todos los demás, sí algún peligro aparecía Danny lo vería desde ahí.

—Sam deberías ir a la mesa de bocadillos, alguien trajó la pizza vegetariana que te encanta —le avisó Tuck cargado con platos llenos de comida.

—Iré por algo de tomar y a diferencia de ti, yo si les traeré un vaso a cada uno, señor egoísta acapardor.

Sam caminó abajo adentrándose a el bullicioso lugar esquivando la zona de baile mientras Tucker tomó lugar junto a Danny ofreciendo de sus platos llenos de carne, el mitad fantasma tomó lo que estaba en la cima sin fijarse mucho en lo que mordía igual sabía que todo era carne.

—Deberías decírselo —Danny apartó la vista de Sam tratando de fingir inocencia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A Sam, la chica que no dejabas de mirar. Deberías decirle lo que sientes —aconsejó su amigo.

—Ni yo se lo que siento, Tuck. Dejemos las así, aún tenemos una larga vida por delante.

Sin quererlo las acciones del trío siempre habían influenciado a sus conocidos, era un extraño efecto que provocaban iconsientes del por que. Y esa noche no era una excepción siguiendo su ejemplo cada vez eran más los adolescentes que tomaban un lugar a la orilla del jardín dejando la improvisada pista casi vacía. Hecho que parecía molestar a los compañeros de Danny, los chicos de la lista A veían a su alrededor con disgusto pero sin saber que hacer.

Por suerte para Jazz y Sam, que platicában con el grupo de amigos del chico rubio, los A-listars pasaron de largo por donde ellas estaban caminando en dirección a la mesa del Dj.

Siguiendo órdenes el dj inició una música mas rápida perfecta para bailar. Con micrófono en mano Paulina se disponían a hablar asintiendo a los comentarios de sus amigos.

Entonces el viento sopló y el aliento fantasma de Danny escapó de sus labios.

—Esta aquí —Avisó Danny a su amigo —¡Sam!

Danny gritó para alertar a la chica que ya acostumbrada a situaciones parecidas trató de llegar a donde estaban sus amigos. Caminado entre los restos de la multitud Sam paró debido a que de la nada una ráfaga de viento inexplicable arrasó el lugar arrancando las hojas de los árboles cercanos y todos los objetos que pudo levantar. Por largos segundos el caos se desató dejando a todos desconcertados, ciegos e indefensos. Para cuando la calma estaba de vuelta y los destrozos fueron mas notables gran parte de los asistentes habían empezado a marcharse entre la oscuridad. Las luces parpadearon y entre murmullos muchos se despedían.

—¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van todos? —preguntó Paulina.

Nadie escuchó a la latina o si lo hicieron la ignoraron por completo. Sam que había regresado por Jazz caminaba de regreso a donde Danny estaba cuando escucho a alguien gritar.

En uno de los límites del jardín un pequeño chico pelirrojo con lentes estaba siendo arrastrado por la niebla a la oscuridad de la calle. Su hermana otra pelirroja de complexión contaría a la de su hermano veía aterrorizada a hermano perderse entre la oscuridad.

Danny corrió apenas escuchó el grito del delgado chico. El camino más corto era cruzado por el pasto, pero ahí estaría a la vista de todos así que hizó una seña a Tucker y desapareció en la oscuridad de la calle. Ahí se trasformo en su contra parte y volando llegó en segundos a donde el muchacho estaba. Desde la poca altura que tenía en vuelo Danny se lanzó en picada frenando en último momento antes de chocar contra el pavimento vacío. Ya era tarde se lo había llevado.

—¡Ayuda!

El nuevo grito ahora de una chica, hizó que Danny regresara al jardín de Paulina.

—¡Phantom has algo rápido!

Su usal bravucón Dash gritaba por ayuda con los pies cubiertos de niebla. Los pocos que se habían quedado parecían en la misma situación como si se tratara de arenas movedizas. Demasiados para que los sacara a todos.

—!Vamos, Phantom!

Sin otra opción Danny hizó lo único que podía hacer para liberalos, volando sobre ellos Danny sujeto las manos de Sam y Jazz sacándolas de la trampa y llevándolas a donde estaba Tucker en la parte mas alta.

—Danny ¿Quieres que ataquemos? —preguntó Tuck.

—Las armas no sirven contra la niebla.

Gritó mientras se alejaba en busca de ayudar a los demás. Esta vez sujeto a Paulina que se colgó de su cuello, Dash y estrella. Pero cuando dió vuelta para ir por más de sus amigos la niebla se arrastraba por el cuerpo de los que quedaban ahí. Kwan estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza por lo que parecían tentáculos y en la orilla un bulto que pensó se trataba de Alicia la chica pelirroja, era literalmente tragada por la tierra. Sin saber que hacer o a quien ayudar primero el ser de niebla tomó ventaja y de un segundo a otro todos lo cuerpos desparecieron sin que pudiera hacer nada.

—¿Que demonios pasó aquí? — la voz de Valerie se escuchó en la entrada del jardín, la morena había llegado tarde por lo que no entendía nada.

—¡Valerie vete rápido! —grito Sam.

—Porque tu lo dices, no lo creó.

—Es en serio Valerie, hay un fantasma —apoyó Tucker.

—Ya lo sé esta ahí flotando como idiota —señaló a Danny —Por cierto ¿Donde esta Danny?

Sam y Tucker se miraron dudosos sin saber que contestar, después tuvieron que sujetar a Jazz antes de que se sumergiera a el mar de niebla buscando a su hermano.

—Váyanse todos antes de que empiece de nuevo —apuró Danny a los pocos que había logrado salvar.

—¡Ya lo oyeron vamonos de aquí! —gritó Dash.

—No me iré sin Danny —protestó Jazz.

—El estará bien, lo voy a encontrar —se dirigió Phantom a su hermana mayor antes de ser golpeado violentamente por un tentáculo de oscura niebla.

El golpe tan fuerte hizo que Danny chocará de espaldas contra el muro de la casa vecina a la de Paulina. La peor parte se la llevó su cabeza golpeándose primero y con mayor fuerza, dejándolo caer inconciente tras un cerco de arbustos.

Con miedo el grupo de estudiantes de Casper High, observó a su héroe perderse entre la oscuridad de la que no alcanzaba a ver mas allá del jardín y de la niebla que empezaba a rodearlos.

Este capitulo tiene el doble de palabras que los anteriores, no quería cortarlo por eso quedó tan largo. Quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Si alguien sigue por aquí o pasa de casualidad gracias por animarse a leer.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cuando Danny despertó tenía hojas por todos lados estaba en su forma humana. Rodeado de la oscuridad de la noche trató de levantarse rápido pues recordaba la situación en que sus amigos estaban.

Lamentablemente para él, la fuerza que usó para impulsarse le recordó el modo en que se había golpeado haciendo regresar un dolor punzante en toda su cabeza. Sujeto con ambas manos la fuente de su dolor intentando calmarlo con presión cuando sintió entre los dedos la viscosidad de su sangre. Danny veía sus manos cubiertas del líquido de doble color en que se había convertido su sangre desde el accidente.

A simple vista era difícil percatarse pero en la oscuridad de la noche el líquido rojo brillaba con el color característico de los fantasmas un verde llamativo e inconfundible.

La herida aún abierta de su cabeza le decía a Danny que no había pasado mucho tiempo desmayado, ya que la mayoría de sus lesiones se curaban bastante rápido y esta todavía no lo hacía. No tenía fuerzas para volver a transformarse por lo que se deshizo de la sangre ectoplásmica de sus manos tallandolas contra el césped cercano, no era higiénico pero tampoco quería llenar su ropa. Con un molesto mareo a cuestas camino los metros que separaban a los respectivos jardines para encontrarse, con lo que ya sabía, había pasado mientras no estaba.

El patio estaba vacío, con las últimas sobras de la niebla disolviendose entre el césped. Queriendo estar equivocado Danny llamó al teléfono de Sam y después al de Tucker, ya con la seguridad que temía regreso el celular a su bolsillo y dió los últimos pasos que lo separaban de la neblina.

Si quería encontrar a sus amigos tenía que dejarse atrapar.

Entre sus pies las guías empezaron a subir por su cuerpo, fue cubierto hasta el cuello y después le pareció que caía desde lo alto a un vacío interminable. De no haber tenido los férreos tentáculos alrededor de su cuerpo Danny habría intentado volver a transformarse, pero recordaba como en su forma fantasma había sido lanzado lejos por las mismas extremidades y no quería repetir el golpe. Un frío insoportable llenó su cuerpo por unos instantes para enseguida caer sin reservas sobre el piso duro, la cabeza le seguía doliendo y las ganas de dormir luchaban por hacerse con el control de su cuerpo.

Si no hubiese escuchado la voz de Sam llamándolo por su nombre...

Con dificultad abrió los ojos, a su alrededor estaban sus dos amigos y hermana.

—Oh Danny, tenía tanto miedo, no sabía donde estabas y Phantom desapareció —Jazz se ocupó de abrazarlo mientras parloteaba de una manera que cada vez se hacía más común en ella —La verdad no quería que acabaras aquí, donde quiera que esto sea, pero al menos estamos todos juntos.

Por lo que decía su hermana Danny entendió que no se refería solo a su pequeño grupo, buscó entre las penumbras de donde estaban, obligando su vista a acostumbrarse entre la poca luz de una antorcha sobre la pared. En el lado contrario a donde estaban, pero no demasiado lejos, Danny reconoció a los últimos asistentes de la fiesta. Dash,Kwan, Paulina, Estrella y otros de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol estaban juntos sentados sobre el piso. Mike, su hermana Alicia y una chica rubia llamada Kim. El grupo de último año entre los que estaba el amigo de Jazz. Y de entre las sobras Danny vió aparecer a Valerie con otra antorcha solo que apagada, al parecer la morena habia estado explorando los alrededores. Durante un segundo mantuvieron contacto visual mas de lo necesario, posiblemente por el recuerdo de los días que alguna vez compartieron. Avergonzado por su desliz, Danny giro la cabeza pues dudaba que sus ojos le obedecieran. A su lado Sam había notado todo, pero evitaba intervenir concentrándose en ver los cordones de sus botas. No era su asunto después de todo.

Esa tarde mientras Jack hablaba y comía pudin al mismo tiempo, los tres excursionistas relataron todo lo visto a sus compañeros. Pocas posibilidades tenían contra un ejército como el que habían visto. Por la experiencia anterior con Lord Paria todos sabían lo interminable que era esa legión de fantasmas.

Pese a todo Maddie Fenton seguía sugiriendo volver al páramo donde la legión construía, aprovecharse de que al parecer no los atacarian y buscar una salida desde ahí, al fin y al cabo el muro de niebla no podía ser sólido, o eso creía.

Al contrario la señora Manson pedía quedarse en la seguridad que ofrecía la escuela, donde había comida y ninguno de los riesgos que ofrecía el exterior infestado de huesudos.

El debate se prolongó bastante, al final, después de hacer la ultima llamada al exterior preguntado por su futuro rescate y de no recibir ninguna esperanza inmediata, se votó por ambas opciones. La idea de Maddie ganó con poco.

Sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba el grupo tomó todo con lo que fue capaz de cargar y que consideraron necesario. Comida, agua y un par de botiquines para primeros auxilios fueron repartidos entre los miembros.

Decididos a salir tomaron rumbo a la puerta abierta, preparados para esconderse o correr por su vida.

Lamentablemente para ellos su anfitrión adivino sus intenciones y para cuando llegaron allá la puerta estaba cerrada.


	11. Capítulo 11

Esa misma noche en un lugar cerca, un grupo de adolescentes luchaba contra el sueño.

Con la luz del par de antorchas Dash, que parecía una fiera enjaulada, había tratado de forzar la tosca puerta del calabozo. Esfuerzos en vano que Valerie trató de mejorar con los mismos resultados. Danny veía todo de lejos sin animarse a ayudar.

Sam que revisaba a Danny en busca de alguna herida por su batalla de esa noche, había sacado desinfectante y con unas gasas limpias trataba de limpiar su cabello de los restos de sangre. Por suerte para Danny la herida ya había sanado casi por completo, sin embargo agradecía que Sam le ayudara a no cargar con una mancha verde fosforescente en su cabeza. Después de todo eran prisioneros en un calabozo oscuro un lugar perfecto para que su pequeño secreto se luciera por si solo. Para no preocupara a Jazz Danny había dicho que solo se trataba de algo pegado en su cabello.

Al final el cansancio pudo más que sus poco fructíferos esfuerzos y obligó a la mayoría a caer rendidos a sus sueños sobre el frío suelo.

Antes de dormir algunas chicas de los grados superiores al suyo habían estado charlando animadas sobre cuanto tiempo tardaría Phantom en aparecer por ahí.

Si le hubiesen preguntado Danny habría tenido que desilusionarlas, pues a sus ojos tanto las paredes como la puerta parecían tener protección anti-fantasmas, al igual que la infranqueable puerta de su escuela. Quien quiera que los había encerrado se había asegurado de que fuera imposible para el héroe local poder entrar.

Incluso si Danny se encontrara solo, le sería casi imposible salir. Por suerte sus amigos jamás lo dejaban solo y para mejorar la situación un poco más, sus amigos tampoco dejaban atrás sus armas. Escondidas en sus mochilas, en las orillas de las botas o bajo un gorro rojo su par inseparable siempre tenían algo con que defenderse. La gran variedad de objetos sustraídos a escondidas del sótano de sus padres iba a ser la llave para salir de ese calabozo.

Solo había un problema del que Danny no podría escapar, toda la atención que iban a atrae la colección de rayos láser.

Podría pedirles a sus compañeros que guardarán el secreto pero seguro después de salir alguno de ellos hablaría con la policía y se meterían en problemas.

Ya se preocuparía por eso cuando lograrán salir por ahora dormir era la mejor opción, seguía demasiado dolorido de los golpes de mas temprano y en la huida que planeaba iba a necesitar correr en su forma humana algo imposible para él justo ahora.

Cansado y con el rastro del dolor de cabeza a cuestas Danny se dejó guiar al dominio de Morfeo. Deseaba tener sueños agradables o en todo caso no tener ninguno. Sin embargo sus sueños no fueron ni un poco placenteros.

En la oscuridad vacía que llenaba sus noches diarias, Danny rara vez se encontraba algo común o propio del plano onírico, nada de aparecer desnudo en medio de clases, caer desde lo alto o cualquier cosa que se supone sueña la gente normal. Nada de nada.

Danny siempre achacaba sus noches en blanco al cansancio de su doble vida. En los días que toda la zona fantasma se coordinaba para atacar Amity Park cuando día y noche se unían en jornadas interminables, Danny dormía tan poco que olvidaba quitarse los zapatos antes de caer sobre el colchón.

Y también estaban los días que sus maestros se ocupaban de bailar con plumas de tinta roja entre los dedos, deseosos de marcar fallos en temporada de exámenes, de hablar con sus padres y de diseñar compresivos laberintos en trabajos de recuperación. Esos días Danny trataba de recuperar las clases perdidas, de aprender formulas, reglas, nombres, fechas, números mágicos y palabras clave, entonces también dormía poco casi siempre sobre el teclado en su escritorio y algunas veces sobre sus libros.

Pesé a todo eran días buenos, ya casi rutinarios, porque claro que no había nada peor a no dormir ni un poco cuando ambas cosas pasaban al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de estos temores comunes o del vacío habitual, su sueños habían revivido con una imagen que se repetía en un bucle interminable.

Danny se veía dentro de la zona fantasma en una parte muy oscura de esta flotando sin ningún control de su cuerpo, como si fuera jalado a una dirección en especial. Frente a su cuerpo incontrolable una sombra negra volaba en dirección a un punto que despedía una impenetrable oscuridad en forma de volutas humeantes, extendía una mano y sacaba una forma larga e indefinida.

Cuando ya casi alcanzaba a vislumbrar la forma del objeto el sueño se reiniciaba y Danny veía las mismas imágenes una y otra vez.

Sí El Oscuro Ian todavía pudiera soñar quizás habría compartido el sueño de Danny. Pero ya no podía dormir o sentir hambre mucho menos soñar. Sentado sobre un duro trono de roca recién terminado, su mano diestra la empuñadura de su vieja espada. Con los ojos cerrados y el crepitar de las antorchas, el príncipe esperaba a que el maldito caballero de su padre llegara.


	12. Capítulo 12

Habían sido enemigos en vida cuando el otro servía a su padre. Sin embargo El Caballero del Terror seguía estrictamente algunas normas desde que su padre lo nombrara caballero. Ser fiel al llamado del Rey era la primera y mas importante. Servir a un gobernante era el único objetivo de un caballero, y él como hijo y unigénito del Rey Pariah tenía el poder de mandar sobre sus antiguos ejércitos quisieran estos o no.

Poco después de despertar en este nuevo mundo moderno había viajado a la zona de los fantasmas. Esta también había cambiado pero en menor forma al mundo de los vivos, por los seres que vió parecía que cada vez eran menos los que se unían a la dimensión muerta. La vieja sangre iba desapareciendo, tal como la anciana Knospe vaticinó cientos de años antes el día en que fue lanzado al barranco.

¿Qué sería de ella y sus hermanas? Se preguntó el chico del trono ¿Seguirían en este lado? ¿O ya formarían parte del inframundo?

Horas mas tarde el ruido de un forcejeo despertó a Danny, esta vez Kwan y otros dos de los chicos que pertenecían al equipo de fútbol intentaban abrir la puerta embistiendo hombro con hombro junto a Dash. Si algo había de mérito en la acción Danny pensó que sería el claro ejemplo de que sus compañeros se negaban a darse por vencidos. Con los rostros coloreados por el esfuerzo y el mismo vacío en el estómago que todos tenían, los cuatro jóvenes seguían a un ritmo constante con los rudos embistes.

Recostadas contra la pared las cabezas de Sam y Jazz se movieron despiertas un par de ruidos después. No así Tucker que seguía durmiendo de lado con el pulgar entre los labios.

—Diablos —dijo entre bostezos Sam —Eso debe doler después de un rato.

—Alguien debería decirles que paren o acabarán heridos.

Danny asintió con la cabeza e Incluso emitió uno de esos ruidos que casi llegaba a ser un "ajá" murmurado, pero hasta ahí llegó su intervención, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Jazz.

—¿Y bien Danny? ¿No harás nada?

—Nah, creo que esperaré a que alguien se lastime. Si tengo suerte será Dash y me salvaré de unas cuantas futuras golpizas.

—Eres increíble Danny —Exclamó molesta Jazz mientras se ponía de pie. —De verdad espero que sea una mala broma y no lo que piensas.

Danny se encogió de hombros y esperó a que su hermana se alejara unos pasos en dirección a los jugadores para hablar con Sam.

—¿Cuántas ecto-armas tienes?

Sam jaló su mochila con forma de araña y abrió la cremallera lo suficiente para que Danny echara un vistazo dentro.

—Cuatro rayos láser con forma de lápiz labial, tres intercomunicadores y un termo atrapa fantasmas. —Contó Sam — Y creó que Tuck tiene unos pocos de las cosas extrañas que se arman de dos y dan descargas.*

—Bien. Dame uno de los rayos láser y despierta a Tucker. Vamos a derribar esa puerta.

—Entienden chicos, lo único que lograrán es salir heridos. Es una decisión más inteligente sentarnos a esperar y alguien vendrá a rescatarnos.

Jazz hablaba con uno de sus tonos especiales, esos que usaba para explicar cosas complicadas a personas de pocas luces. El grupo de escépticos adolescentes la veían sin saber que decir pero sin tener nada más que hacer.

—No creó que eso sea la solución —debatió Valerie —nos sentaremos a esperar y si nadie viene vamos a morir aquí sentados como idiotas.

—Pero seguir lastimando se con intentos vanos...

—Por eso no vamos a hacer ninguna de las dos —interrumpió Danny a su hermana.

En la mano sostenía uno de los labiales rayos láser. Sin ver a su alrededor Danny ajustaba al máximo la intensidad del rayo, Sam y Tucker hacían lo mismo.

—Danny ¿Esos son los labiales láser de mamá? —preguntó Jazz.

—Lo son y están al nivel mas alto. Den un paso atrás, vamos a derribar la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¡No pueden, Danny es demasiado peligroso!

Danny ignoró a su hermana y se acercó para apuntar a una de las cuatro bisagras.

—Tengo la primera de arriba —dijo Sam.

—Yo la segunda. —Avisó Danny.

—La tercera es mía, pueden pelear por la cuarta tórtolos. —Sonrió Tucker.

El trío disparó apenas dejaron de hablar, no había necesidad de una cuenta para hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

—La cuarta... —empezó a decir Sam.

—Es toda tuya —cedió Danny y Sam disparó sin dudar.

En un segundo estaba hecho, la gruesa puerta cayó sobre el pasillo sumido en tinieblas. Las bisagras de metal viejo se habían derretido con los disparos del láser. Era de al menos quince centímetros de grosor y de una madera resplandeciente en toques verdes.

Danny bajó la intensidad del arma y la guardó en su bolsillo. Los ojos de sus compañeros no se despegaban de él. Ninguno de ellos habría sospechado que cargara con un arma, aunque fuera anti-fantasma, se suponía que él era el chico tranquilo que se dormía en clase y que no tenía interés en nada mas allá de los videojuegos. Había miedo en algunos rostros ¿Qué le detendría de apuntar a alguno de ellos?

—¡Danny quiero que me entreguen esos lásers ahora! —Exigió Jazz a su hermano.

—Claro, pero tendrá que ser otro. Sé que sabes usarlos Jazz, pero entre más de nosotros vayan armados será mas seguro para el grupo. Sam puedes entregarle uno a Jazz, también dale un intercomunicador.

—No Danny, quiero que me den todas las armas que tomaron de casa. Ninguno va a usarlas.

Hola chicos no recuerdo el nombre de **_estas armas pero_** son las que usan contra Sangre Joven y Amber en el episodio de la radio.

Y ya saben gracias por leer y si se animan a comentar pues gracias al doble. ;-)


	13. Capitulo 13

—Jazz...

—No Danny, nada de Jazz... y tus excusas. Soy la mayor aquí y debes obedecer me. No voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro. Que tal si caes y el gatillo se acciona...

—Jazz, sabes que eso no va a pasar. Y también ambos sabemos que estas armas no representa ningún peligro para los humanos. —Danny hablaba muy serio. —Papá y mamá nos han enseñado a disparar desde que pudimos dar un primer paso. Tu misma te has enfrentado a fantasmas de todos tipos desde pavos ectoplasmicos hasta a el temible fantasma de Wisconsin.

—Pero tu... Danny... no puedes —los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mientras un ruido se materializó en la oscuridad donde la puerta había caído. Todas las cabezas giraron en esa dirección para ver a uno de los soldados esqueleto asomarse por el hueco en la pared.

Espada en mano el montón de huesos cruzó el umbral con dirección al grupo. Una de las chicas soltó un grito de miedo y los demás contuvieron la respiración a cada paso que el ser daba.

Un disparo voló por la habitación desarmando el fantasma hasta caer en una pila de restos.

—Vámonos antes de que se rearme —dijo Sam con el láser despidiendo el humo del disparo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó asombrada Paulina, Sam quería sonreir pero lo consideró poco profesional.

—Esta bien si tu decides no llevar un arma contigo Jazz, pero Sam, Tucker y yo vamos a sacar a todos de aquí antes de que otro fantasma aparezca.

Danny sujeto a su hermana del brazo y la acompañó al lugar por donde apareció el fantasma. Dejándola fuera Danny regresó y apuró a los demás para salir, mientras Sam y Tucker vigilaban atentos la pila de huesos, apuntado sus armas por si se levantaba como solían hacerlo en especial ese tipo de fantasmas.

—¡Todos afuera! —gritó Danny.

Los adolescentes siguieron la orden asombrados de las desconocidas habilidades del trío. Cuando ya todos estuvieron afuera Sam y Tuck también salieron, por el agujero de la puerta alcanzando a ver los huesos flotar para volver a unirse.

—¡Dash, Kwan ayúdenme con la puerta!

Danny sujeto la orilla de la puerta y con la ayuda de de sus compañeros volvieron a ponerla en su lugar, mientras el soldado esqueleto corrió hacía donde ellos estaban. Este mismo no paró hasta chocar con fuerza sobrenatural contra la puerta tratando de tirarla, pues sin las bisagras estaba suelta y sin ningún agarre. Los chicos resistieron valientes sin saber cuánto tiempo serían capaces de soportar.

—¡Tuck el fantasma! ¡Sam la puerta! —gritó Danny.

Con un disparo que pasó por la ventanilla de barrotes Tucker se encargo de desintegrar de nuevo al soldado. Sam se dirigió al lado donde el láser había fundido las bisagras y sin soltar el gatillo término de derretir los restos del metal. La orilla se puso al rojo vivo pero para sorpresa de todos la madera no ardió. Danny no relajó la postura y por ende Dash y Kwan tampoco lo hicieron, esperaron sosteniendo la puerta hasta que el metal se enfrió un poco y volvieron a escuchar el ruido de los huesos levantándose en el interior.

—Muy bien, gracias chicos —dijó Danny a Dash y Kwan cuando soltaron la puerta.

Nadie podía creer lo que habían visto, en menos de una hora el trío mas desastroso de Casper High los había liberado de una prisión infranqueable, defendido de un soldado fantasma hecho de huesos y atrapado al mismo tras una puerta medio fundida.

—¿Que maldita cosa pasó aquí? —Preguntó muy molesta Valerie.

Todos guardaron silencio amontonados en el oscuro pasillo sin antorchas. Dentro de la celda el fantasma arremetió de nuevo contra la puerta intentando derribarla. Danny, Sam y Tucker cruzaron miradas antes de que Sam dijera.

—No ha pasado ni pasará nada Valerie. Solo vamos a salir de aquí, lo demás no importa.

La morena no parecía contenta con la respuesta de la chica gótica y fue a pararse frente a Danny.

—¿Y tú danny también vas a fingir que nada pasa?

—Escucha Val, tenemos que irnos antes de que ese amigo derribe la puerta. Y antes de que el resto del ejército venga tras nosotros.

Los que esperaban empezaron a murmurar temerosos cuando escucharon las palabras de Danny y los golpes que no dejaba de dar el otro contra la puerta.

—Maldita sea Fenton, ¿Desde cuándo sabes disparar las armas de tus padres? —preguntó Valerie ignorando los riesgos por venir. —¿Por qué las llevan en su mochila? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué justo el día de hoy las tenían?

—Danny... —Tucker llamó la atención de sus amigos, señalando en dirección a la puerta que empezaba a moverse.

—Sam los comunicadores, Tucker tú y Sam van al frente busquen una salida o algún lugar seguro. —Danny se colocó el comunicador en el oído y continuó diciendo. — Si aparece más de estos ya saben que hacer. Ire en la retaguardia, empiecen a correr yo los sigo.

—¡Danny! —el grito de Valerie paro los pies de todos. —¡Responde Daniel Fenton! O si no yo misma me encargaré de ...

Danny no estaba dispuesto a caer ante las amenazas de Valerie, pero tampoco podía perder mas tiempo por su culpa. Quería mucho a la morena o la quiso, ya nada era claro cuando la chica tomaba esa actitud tan desmedida.

—Valerie, yo no voy por ahí preguntándote que guardas tú en esa mochila roja que nunca sueltas o en qué gastas tu tiempo libre.

Los ojos azules toparon los negros de ella y la adolescente reconoció el desafío. En silencio entendió que había una gran posibilidad de que Danny supiera su secreto.

Dada por terminada su pequeña charla Danny hizo un gesto a sus compañeros de lucha. Tucker y Sam se colocaron los aparatos al oído y sin soltar el láser emprendieron la carrera. Jazz, Paulina, Dash, Estrella, Kwan y los otros los siguieron. Mikey que se había separado de su hermana Alicia y Valerie que no se movía parecían esperarlo.

—Chicos deberían...

—No vamos a dejarte solo Danny —dijó Mikey sonriente creyéndose un apoyo para el halfa. Valerie solo observaba todavía molesta pero sin dar un paso.

—Gracias chicos.

Y empezaron a correr.


	14. Capítulo 14

—"Danny" —la voz del audífono alcanzaba a ser escuchada con un poco de estática.

—Dime Tuck.

—"Giramos a la derecha en la primera bifurcación, hay una sala amplia despejada, pero faltan algunos del grupo Valerie y el hermano de Alicia."

—No te preocupes están conmigo. Esperen ahí ya veo la bifurcación.

—"Entendido, creo que así ya no podrás pasarnos eh" —Valerie notó el comentario pero no dijo nada guardando lo para después.

—"Podemos a seguir, pero sin ti por arriba..."

—"¡Tucker, cállate!" —interrumpió Sam desde su propio intercomunicador. —"Todos te escuchan"

—"Lo siento, olvide que tenemos compañía."

Danny sonrió nervioso por las miradas que Valerie le dirigía. Al menos Mikey estaba tan ocupado en mantener el paso que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Un estruendo tras otro resonaba en el silencio de Casper High, las ventanas se iluminaba en verde pero nadie fuera del edificio alcanzaba a ver las luces. Maddie Fenton llevaba cerca de una hora atacando la puerta sin piedad. Cada destello verde era un disparo de su arma ectoplásmica, todos ellos inútiles. El grupo que al principio la observaba se había disuelto después de la primera media hora, hasta ellos padres comunes, reconocieron la futilidad del intento.

—Maddie querida, vas a sobre calentar tu rifle. —Comentó Jack.

—No lo haré —dijo ella en gruñidos —esto va a funcionar. Tiene que funcionar, todo lo que sea inorgánico, todo lo que no tiene vida... Lo sabes Jack así las creamos.

Maddie habló refiriéndose a sus queridas herramientas bélicas y al principio que las hacía tan poco letales para los humanos.

—Asombroso, no puedo imaginar como llegaron a desarrollar algo tan novedoso.—Alabó desde su lugar el señor Lancer.

En las últimas horas, días o cual fuera el tiempo que llevaban encerrados, el docente no se había despegado de la pareja caza fantasmas. Por conveniencia a su seguridad o cualquiera que fuese el motivo los seguía como una sombra en un día soleado.

—El secreto está en el ectoplasma —contó Jack al hombre a su lado.

—Realmente sorprendente. Y dígame Jack ¿Sus hijos, encuentran atrayente este mundo tan científico y pro-activo que están desarrollado?

—El mayor interés de Jazmine es la psicología —aclaró Jack. —Y Danny, oh ese chico tiene talento, la mente brillante de un futuro científico y la curiosidad para innovar en cualquier campo, lamentablemente se niega a participar en nuestras cacerías o en cualquier cosa que incluyan fantasmas. Hace tiempo no paraba de colarse al laboratorio con ese par de amigos que tiene. Ahora ya casi no lo vemos por la casa, cena en casa de Tucker y a veces hasta duerme allá, en el día desaparecen por completo.

—A veces, desearía saber en donde se meten esos tres —. Intervino Maddie en la plática ya más tranquila.

—Yo siempre creí, que esos chicos se pasaban todo el día jugando videojuegos encerrados en su cuarto o con los teléfonos celulares. En clase siempre están tan cerca de caer dormidos...

—Supongo que saliendo de aquí, es nuestra responsabilidad averiguar en que andan metidos esos tres —propuso Jack.

—¡Jack, Maddie!

El señor Foley apareció corriendo por el pasillo que llegaba a la cafetería. Tenía el miedo marcado en el rostro y tan poco aliento debido a la carrera.

—¡La atraparon! ¡A la señora Manson!

Sin perder tiempo en más explicaciones, los padres cazafantasmas corrieron a la cafetería donde la mayoría de los demás padres se habían quedado.

En la orilla donde una puerta daba salida a más pasillos llenos de casilleros, sobresalía una enorme cantidad de humo neblinoso que parecía bastante sólido, tanto como para sujetar en su agarre a la señora tratando de llevársela al otro lado lleno de pasillos. Valiente el señor Manson sujetaba las manos de su esposa, agarrados a su espalda aportando fuerza y peso, todos los demás padres se negaban a dejar que se llevaran tan fácilmente a uno de ellos.

Con el arma en alto Maddie apuntó a la extraña forma disparando tantas veces como le fue posible. Este ser, ajeno a los disparos que parecían no afectarle, apretó el agarre sobre la mujer que ya no pudo sostener las manos de su esposo y fue tragada en la forma oscura.

Cuando la mujer desapareció en el interior de la sombra, los Fenton ya no se atrevieron a disparar de nuevo. Los gritos del señor Manson resonaron en la cafetería pero la forma no se movió. A pasos cortos los Fenton se acercaron y la cosa retrocedió. Volvieron a intentar y pasó lo mismo.

—Jack, la maldita cosa quiere que la sigamos.

—No tenemos mas opciones Maddie.

Los esposos asintieron el uno al otro y corrieron tras el captor de la señora Manson. A sus espaldas los seguían de cerca el señor Manson y los demás padres. La criatura se arrastró por los pasillos, cruzó una de las encantadas puertas y salió al patio de la escuela. Los Fenton no se detuvieron al verse libres del encierro, solo siguieron pisandole los talones a su objetivo.

Otros padres pararon en seco y cambiaron su dirección a la pared de neblina. Querían regresar a casa y tomaron su oportunidad. Sin embargo de entre la niebla los esqueletos aparecieron bloqueando su escape.

Después de verlos no fue difícil decidir entre quedarse ahí o seguir a los Fenton.


	15. Capítulo 15

El grupo que había escapado del calabozo logró avanzar una considerable distancia sin problemas con Sam y Tucker al frente y Danny en la retaguardia, lamentablemente para ellos sin la ayuda de los poderes de Danny le estaba costando bastante trabajo salir de donde fuera que estaban.

Tras los primeros minutos varios de los chicos empezaron a quedarse atrás. No todos tenían la misma condición física y no tenía sentido ir con prisas sin tener claro a donde deberían de ir.

Dash trató de quitar del mando al trío apoyado por algunos de los a-listar que todavía no terminaban de confiar en los que ahora parecían expertos. Para la buena suerte de su futuro bienestar, los mayores, amigos de Jazz, se negaron de inmediato y la situación continuó igual con los tres amigos al mando y con Danny tratando de burlar la feroz vigilancia de Valerie; algo que no logró pues la morena parecía una sombra pegada a sus tobillos.

En silencio y moviéndose por las sombras los todavía adolescentes llegaron a ver lo que tanto deseaban, tras subir la mas aterradora escalera que cualquiera de ellos hubiese visto, simples bloques de piedra pegados a la pared sin pasamanos ni agarraderas visibles, terminaron aterrados tras la peligrosa subida frente a la única puerta con la luz del sol filtrándose en sus esquinas. Repitieron el acto de fundir las bisagras esta vez a cargo de Tuck, y salieron a un conocido páramo verde.

—Es la cancha de fútbol ¡Es nuestra cancha! —gritó Dash felíz de haber salido.

—Creo que deberías de decir, era.

La corrección de Sam llamó la atención de Dash que se giró para ver de donde habían salido. La última puerta que abrieron formaba parte de los altos muros de una arena parecida al coliseo romano. La enorme construcción estaba asentada sobre lo que otros tiempos fuera el campo de fútbol americano de Casper High.

—¿Ya todo esta listo? —preguntó el príncipe Ian.

—Esta preparado, su alteza —respondió el fantasma con la armadura negra.

—Los mayores ¿Han llegado a la entrada?

—Siguen a su guía, llegarán en poco.

—¿Y los más jóvenes?

—Están en la salida que da al páramo de sus juegos, Señor.

—Encargarte tu mismo de hacerlos entrar, amenaza, finge o arrastra si es necesario. Quiero a todos los niños humanos dentro.

El Caballero del Terror pensó que hubiese sido más fácil si los detenían cuando se avisó que salieron del calabozo. Cavilación que se abstuvo de compartir con el hijo de su Rey, sus absurdas ideas no tenían necesidad de salir a molestar el linaje del gran Rey Pariah.

—Como ordene, mi Lord.

—Será mas fácil así —explicó Danny al grupo reunido a su alrededor —Todos se quedan aquí a salvo con Sam mientras yo y Tuck revisamos los alrededores.

—Estas loco, Fenton ¿Cómo sabes que vamos a estar a salvo aquí con la gótica? Es más fácil si cada quien se va a casa ya ¿O me vas a decir que detrás de la niebla esta una pared irrompible?

Danny suspiró cansado de la mala actitud de Dash. Si antes su pasatiempo favorito era golpearlo, hoy lo había cambiado por contradecir todo lo que Danny decía. ¿Y qué debía decirle? Que apenas puso un pie sobre el pasto verde de la cancha tuvo que cubrir su boca, para que nadie viera los incontables alientos fríos que le avisaban de la presencia de fantasmas.

O mejor lo empujaba de una vez entre la niebla, en donde, estaba seguro, se escondían el resto del enorme ejército Pariah. Tal vez así Dash dejaría de dudar de todo lo que decía.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras Dash. Solo no vengas gritando después cuando te atrapen —dijo Danny.

—Espera Danny, yo voy contigo.

Tucker siguió por un lado de la arena y Valerie siguió a Danny, que la ignoraba, por la otra. No había nada mas que desconfianza en sus acciones y palabras. Después de todo si Danny creía o sabía su secreto ella tenía que averiguar alguno de los suyos.

Pocos minutos después, los comunicadores Fenton dejaron oír la voz de Tucker a todo el grupo.

—Danny, Sam, ¿Me escuchan?

—Te escucho Tuck —dijo Sam.

—Yo también —escucharon decir a la voz de Danny.

—Llegue a la fachada de esta cosa hay muchos de los esqueletos fantasmas de Pariah y una puerta grande muy llamativa. No creó que pueda pasar sin que me vean. La niebla es menos densa aquí, alcanzo a ver la silueta de Casper High. Si logro evitar a los fantasmas puedo llegar hasta...

—No lo hagas Tuck —interrumpió Danny —No hay nadie dentro de la escuela.

El silencio que siguió a la noticia puso nerviosos a todos, hasta que Sam lo interrumpió.

—Danny ¿Dónde estas?

—Estoy, estamos, dentro de Casper High. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la que habla Tuck vimos la escuela cerca y fuí a revisar. La puerta estaba abierta y Valerie corrió dentro. No encontramos a nadie con excepción de la mochila que besó Valerie.

Si la noticia de que no había nadie dentro de la escuela no los hubiese impactado tanto, alguno de los populares habría reído al escuchar que Valerie besó su mochila, pero no tenían tiempo para eso. La mayoría estaba pensando en sus padres desaparecidos. Si bien era cierto que los mayores no estaban en la misma situación, era imposible no pensar en lo mal que sus compañeros se sentían.

—Danny —habló Tucker —¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Vuelve, con Sam y los demás. Quizás nuestros padres ya están afuera. Nosotros casi llegamos de vuelta cuando estemos juntos podemos salir —dijo Dany.

—¡Demonios! —el grito de Sam resonó en sus auriculares —¡Danny nos atacan! Es el ejército de Pariah.

—¡Sam!

Danny corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a donde estaba el grupo. Si tan solo Valerie no estuviera ahí, Phantom llegaría más rápido.

A sus espaldas, apenas alcanzó a oír la voz ahogada de Valerie.

—Danny...

El chico fantasma dió media vuelta solo para ver al Caballero del Terror apretando la garganta de Valerie.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Los ojos de la morena se cerraron y si no fuera por que llevaba la mochila en la espalda, esta había caído al piso, igual que las manos de la joven que quedaron colgando sin sensaciones. Con su única testigo inconsciente Danny dejó salir los aros de luz con que cambiaba a su otro yo.

Cuando estuvo volando debió ingeniarselas para atrapar el cuerpo de Valerie que sin cuidado le arrojó el Caballero para derribarlo.

Distraído con no lastimar a la morena, Danny no se dió cuenta de la presencia del caballero a sus espaldas.

El golpe con el mango de la espada que recibió en la cabeza nublo su vista haciéndolo tambalearse todavía cargando a su compañera. Perdiendo fuerza cayó de rodillas. La mano enguantada del caballero, lo sujeto por el pelo blanco obligándolo a verlo a los ojos dentro del casco vacío.

—Apúrate y cambia de forma chiquillo. A mi nuevo amo no le interesa conservar a los fantasmas para esto.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Sí quieres que te lleve con tus amigos, cambia a humano ya!

Danny hizo lo que el fantasma decía. Su cabello volvió al color negro de siempre y sus ojos a ser azules. Con una mano el de la armadura sujetó a Valerie por la mochila y con la otra agarró a Danny por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a su cara.

—Finge que estas inconsciente así verás el camino y a lo que te enfrentas. Se estúpido actúa por tu cuenta y Mi Príncipe te eliminará.

—¿Y si no quiero hacer lo que dices? —desafío Danny.

—Entonces le diré al Oscuro que eres mitad fantasma. Él te mandará tan lejos en la zona fantasma que nunca saldrás a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo de qué?

—No tenemos tiempo de preguntas, cállate ya y has lo que te dije.

Colgando de la otra mano del caballero, Danny vió a Valerie balancearse en su inconsciencia. La cabeza le dolía pero no tanto como el orgullo de verse atrapado tan fácil. No sabía si podía fiarse del caballero pero tampoco podía hacer nada más. Era demasiado tarde para ir con Sam y jamás sería capaz de perdonarse si abandonaba a Valerie en manos de un fantasma en que no confiaba.

—Maldita sea, sabía que era una trampa —dijo Jack golpeando a los esqueletos que los rodeaban en medio de la enorme arena.

Los adultos habían seguido la mancha de niebla hasta el edificio recién construido, una vez adentro el secuestrador lanzó a la señora Manson sobre el piso y se alejó volando. En segundos estaban siendo rodeados por el viejo ejército de Pariah que sin moverse pero sin retroceder los encerraron en un improvisado círculo de huesos. Nadie se dió cuenta de las otras voces hasta que pudieron examinar con detenimiento su alrededor.

Las gradas estaban llenas, había poca luz pero podían ver las siluetas de las personas sentadas alrededor.

—Bienvenidos, padres —dijo una voz con extraño acento.

—Han sido pacientes, y ahora que las condiciones se han reunido podemos continuar.

—Jack ¿Ustedes saben de que esta hablando? —preguntó el padre de Tucker.

—No amigo, no entiendo nada.

La sombra de la que salía la voz empezó a rodearlos, oculto entre la niebla y la oscuridad del lugar. Estudiando a sus presas.

—Ya entenderán, a su tiempo.

El fantasma se acercó mas a las rejas de hueso y en una seña levantó una mano al cielo. La oscuridad empezó a retirarse y la luz cayó sobre todo el lugar, en los asientos los habitantes de Amity Park observaba en silencio.

—Mi Señor.

El caballero del terror apareció por una de las puertas con las rejas abiertas y de inmediato hincó la rodilla frente al joven con la capa de niebla.

—¿Los has traído?

—Si, mi Lord estan todos.

—Has que entren con los demás.

El fantasma de armadura negra desapareció por la puerta y apareció seguido por mas esqueletos de brillo morado, estos y los que mantenía a los padres cautivos dieron pasos atrás mostrando a los jóvenes que hace poco habían escapado de una celda.

—¡Niños! —Maddie Fenton corrió para abrazar a sus hijos. Jazz ya estaba sujetando a Danny por lo que solo los rodeo con sus brazos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Encuentros iguales se repitieron entre los dos grupos, los chicos mayores y el señor Lancer siguieron a los demás por si algo pasaba.

—¡Valerie! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estas bien?

—No es nada papá, un estúpido fantasma me golpeó.

—Hermoso espectáculo —dijo el fantasma de la capa ya cansado de observar.

—Eres el fantasma del otro día en la escuela —dijo Danny que reconoció al chico nuevo.

—Mas respeto mocoso —apuntó con su espada el caballero del terror, directo al delgado cuello.

Los Fenton gritaron llamando a su hijo y sacando las armas. Mientras las exclamaciones se escucharon desde las gradas y más cerca dentro de los grupos unidos.

—Hace unos días estaban peleando rompiendo ventanas ¿Y ahora le sirves?

—Por tu bien, te conviene callar mocoso —dijo el de armadura.

—Y a ti te conviene dejar de apuntar a mi hijo —desafío Maddie.

—Contengan esa disposición —dijo Ian bajando la espada de su caballero. —Ya vendrán los enemigos con quien pelear.

—¡Hey tu! ¿Por qué haces esto? —gritó Jack Fenton. El otro detuvo su paso y respondió de espaldas.

—Porque busco algo, que quizás ustedes tienen ¡Traigan las armas!

Siguiendo sus ordenes un grupo de esqueletos llevo un largo cofre de madera. Al abrirlo el brillo verdoso dejo que los sabían al respeto, entendieran que se trataban de armas anti-fantasmas.

—Largo.

Los huesudos de brillo morado se retiraron a la oscuridad de una puerta que luego de que pasaran se cerro con barrotes.

—Busco un guerrero —dijo el oscuro. —Uno completamente humano y que luche contra fantasmas. Los que esten dispuestos a participar se quedarán en esta arena, los que no pueden tomar un lugar entre el resto del pueblo —el fantasma señaló las gradas. —Y si alguien del pueblo se cree lo suficientemente bueno puede bajar a la arena.

—¿Por que nosotros? ¿Y nuestros hijos? Ellos no son caza fantasmas —dijo el padre de Sam.

—¿Entonces por qué apestan a fantasma? Nadie mas aquí, ni ellos —señaló a los Fenton —tienen la esencia de un fantasma tan impregnada como este grupo.

—¿Los fantasmas huelen? —preguntó Valerie sorprendida.

Danny dió un paso atrás, Sam y Tucker lo rodearon queriendo ocultarlo. Los padres observaron sorprendidos a sus hijos adolescentes, estos les regresaron la mirada la mayoría sin entender nada.

—¿Y qué si olemos a fantasmas? ¿Sabes cuantas veces nos atacan los fantasmas en la escuela? ¡Cientos de veces! —se defendió Sam.

—¡Es cierto! —apoyó Tucker.

—¡Mentiras! —La voz de Ian era profunda pese al acento.

—¡Si se niegan a participar, destruiré el pueblo entero! Lo arrancaré de sus cimientos y dejaré que flote para siempre en la zona fantasma. Con ustedes encerrados dentro.

Los recuerdos del día en que Pariah arrancó el pueblo entero surgieron de la mente de todos. Era posible, ya un fantasma lo había hecho una vez, que detenía a este de repetirlo.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos, deja ir a los demás —dijo Maddie y Jack asintió de acuerdo.

—No mamá, no ustedes solos —pidió Jazz.

—Escucha Jazz tienes que salir de aquí y llevarte a Danny —explicó Jack a su hija.

—Se irá sola, yo me quedo.

La voz de Danny llamó la atención de sus padres que trataron de convencerlo para salir. Danny negó una y otra vez para después de ver a sus amigos decirle a sus padres.

—Papá, mamá no quiero que se molesten pero hay algo que les he ocultado desde hace tiempo...

—Danny, no lo hagas —pidió Sam.

—Danny espera...

—Esta bien Tuck, déjame decirles.

—Danny-boy no es el mejor momento pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea —Jack habló usando el viejo apodo de su hijo.

—Lo sé, papá. Y lo lamento mucho porque en parte esto es nuestra culpa. Tucker, Sam y yo hemos estado cazando fantasmas. Es por eso que olemos como ellos, ni siquiera sabiamos que tenían un olor. Lo siento.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

—¡Genial! Ahora Fenton es un cazador secreto. Gracias por el problema en el que nos metiste nerd. —se quejó Dash rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Dash! —su madre regaño al rubio.

—Es lo que todos pensamos mamá.

—Hablaremos mas tarde cielo —trató de consolar Maddie a su hijo. —Cuando el fantasma perdedor ya no este.

La figura encapuchada dejo que los padres hablaran con sus hijos por un rato, ya que para él era reconfortante saber que después de tantos años el cariño de los padres por sus vástagos se había extendido por todo el mundo dejando que estos niños vivieran protejidos a su lado por más tiempo. En su época ni siquiera esperaban a que alcanzaran la pubertad para poder venderlos al mejor postor en matrimonios arreglados o peor en prostíbulos llenos de enfermedades. Y eso sin hablar de la esclavitud.

Ian Pariah fue bendecido con una posición acomodada desde antes del terrible cambio de su padre jamás sufrió los mismos maltratos que los menos afortunados. Una vez príncipe intentó cambiar las vidas de todos los abusados en su reino, se ganó el odio de la clase alta que eran pocos, pero obtuvo el cariño de todo su pueblo.

Entonces cuando la madre pelirroja lo llamó perdedor recordó sus errores, la bondad que arruinó su reino entero, la cobardía que término con su vida y lo convirtió en lo que ahora es.

—Si ya terminaron con su inútil intercambio de palabras debo recordarles el motivo por que los he reunido. —Todos los humanos a su alrededor guardaron silencio atentos a sus amenazas. —Los guerreros tomen un arma, dos si son tan capaces. Los imposibilitados para luchar salgan de aquí antes de que los fantasmas peligrosos entren. No me haré responsable de ninguna muerte.

Con la oscura capa ondeando al vuelo Ian Pariah subió a lo alto de un privilegiado palco sobre las gradas llenas de ciudadanos cautivos.

—Ya escucharon basura humana tomen su arma antes de que la lucha comience. O salgan de una vez.

Usando su espada el caballero del terror señaló una puerta abierta, los murmullos llenaron el lugar y desde las gradas parientes de los que estaban abajo les pedían que salieran sin perder tiempo.

—Danny, Jazz deben irse —pidió Jack.

—Su madre y yo arreglemos esto.

—Vamos chicos, salgan y estaremos más tranquilos para pelear con toda nuestra fuerza —aseguró Maddie.

—Jazz, ve tú.

Toda la familia se giró para ver al menor de los hijos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sí se quedan yo también lo haré! No voy a abandonarlos.

—Escucha Jazz —dijo Danny conciente de que sus padres lo escuchaban. —Eres buena peleando con las armas del laboratorio, yo lo sé, pero estas no son pistolas láser son espadas, redes y masos. Ve afuera Jazz cuida de la gente en las gradas, busca los puntos débiles desde aquel lado. Y sí, y solo sí llegamos a una situación desesperante e inmanejable baja del público y lucha con nosotros.

—Pero Danny...

Las palabras morían en los labios de sus parientes, los mismos que se preguntaban desde cuando Danny había desarrollado ese poder de convencimiento.

—Ve Jazz —dijo entregándole una de las pocas armas sacadas de la mochila de Sam, la que el se había quedado.

Buscando apoyo en sus padres Jazmine encontró sus miradas en una petición muda.

—Ve hija nosotros cuidaremos de Danny.

El cielo se iba oscureciendo en un tono morado y desde los túneles oscuros detrás de las puertas los rugidos de un fantasma resonaron acercándose. La pelirroja siguió al grupo que abandonaba la arena dudando de cada paso que daba alejándose.

—¡Largo ahora o cerraré la puerta! —Exclamó el caballero.

—Jazz... —llamó Danny una última vez —Busca a Vlad...

—¡Afuera! ¡Ya!

Los ojos azules de su hermana se abrieron con sorpresa al oir el encargo de Danny. Jazmine sabía que su hermano no iba a pedirle recurrir al antiguo enamorado de su madre a menos de que la amenaza a la que se enfrentaban fuera grande, convencida de que no huía del peligro sino que se llevaba a cuestas el peso de una verdadera misión, Jazz Fenton salió decidida a conseguir los refuerzos que fueran necesarios.

Todas las puertas se cerraron excepto la de los rugidos, los esqueletos de resplandor púrpura formaron una alta reja de huesos frente a las gradas que protegía y encerraba al mismo tiempo. A su alrededor Danny observó sorprendido todas las persona que se habían quedado dispuestos a luchar. Tucker y Sam no habían perdido tiempo y ya cavaban entre los filos del baul siendo observados atentos por sus cuatro padres que se habían negado a salir.

El señor Lancer, Dash, Kwan, Paulina y Estrella caminaron con miedo acercándose al grupo de las armas. Valerie y su padre parecían seguir discutiendo pero se encaminaron con el resto del grupo seguidos de unos aterrados Alicia y Mikey cuyos padres salieron pero ellos no. Frente a Maddie y Jack ya sin sus esposas al lado los altos y solitarios padres de Dash, Kwan, Paulina y Estrella esperaban órdenes con la seguridad y entereza de los soldados entrenados.

—Vamos chicos, veamos que sorpresas hay en la caja. —Sugirió Jack a sus congéneres.

—Mamá...

—Ya hablaremos con calma sobre tus pasatiempos para después de la escuela Danny. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para lo que viene. —El chico sonrió por la comprensión de su madre y sin esperar por más corrió a quitar de la espalda de Sam la mochila llena de armas láser que su compañera había olvidado que llevaba.

La chica se asombro por los toques repentinos sobre su cuerpo pero la sorpresa de los padres fue mayor al ver el pequeño arcenal sobre la tierra.

—¡Bien hecho Danny-boy! —gritó Jack al ver las armas y comunicadores. —¡Ese es mi pequeño cazador!

La palabra provocó escalofríos cuando alcanzó los oidos del chico pues le temía más a la futura reacción de su madre y su maestro de clases, que parecían más que consternados por su manejo de estas armas, que a el infinito apoyo de su padre.

Cuatro rayos láser con forma de lápiz labial, tres intercomunicadores y un termo atrapa fantasmas salieron de la mochila de Sam, de la suya Tuck sacó unos seis de las macanas taser que se podían armar de dos. Nada comparado con las enormes pistolas sobre las manos de los padres Fenton pero mucho más útil debido a que podían repartirse entre los demás padres dispuestos a luchar.

—Danny, Sam y Tucker supongo que saben como usar la mayoría de estas cosas, tomen uno de los láser para cada uno, que por cierto veo que estan al nivel máximo, y expliquen a sus padres como usar una igual. Danny guarda el termo Fenton de vuelta en la mochila, tu madre ya carga con uno dejaremos este como reserva. Yo instruire a los demás para que puedan usar los ecto-tasers de ser necesarios.

Jack repartió las armas restantes entre los padres y Danny observó su mano humana con el labial láser en ella. Era extraño dejar su lugar de lider en manos de sus padres y esperar a que ellos dieran las ordenes que usualmente él se encargaba de dar.

—¡Ya todos estan armados! —gritó Maddie de pie sobre el baúl lleno de las armas antiguas que habían regresado al interior. —¡No vamos a perder más tiempo! ¡Formen un círculo al rededor del baúl, los niños al centro para más protección! ¡Preparen sus armas y no disparen a menos de que sea necesario!

En segundos Danny y todos los demás adolescentes se vieron rodeados y casi aplastados por las espaldas y brazos de sus padres. Junto a ellos las madres de Sam y Tucker parecían bastante contentas de tener el varonil muro a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no salí con los demás? —Se lamentó Dash prácticamente preso bajo la axila de su padre.

—Danny —llamó Sam atrapada entre los brazos de su madre.

—Lo sé, Sam. Yo también desearía haber salido. —dijo en las mismas condiciones que Dash pegado al cuerpo de su padre y bajo la sombra al estilo Rambo de su madre subida sobre el baúl y apuntando a la fuente de rugidos.

Grande fue la decepción de Danny al ver salir el mismo par de pulpos salvajes de aquel primer día en que consiguió sus poderes.

..

..

El par de pulpos flotaron contentos de ser considerados las amenazas, deleitándose con los pocos gritos en el público y observando de reojo al supuestamente tan terrible hijo de Pariah.

Jugando extendían los tentáculos verdes acercándose a la gente tras los esqueletos que temblaba con miedo de los fantasmas.

Ambos compartieron una mirada divertida antes de reunirse cerca uno del otro para reírse de lo fáciles de asustar que eran los humanos.

Maddie Fenton no desperdicio ni un disparo apuntó con el termo cuando los vió juntos y ditraidos, atrapandolos en seguida y sonriendo al chiquillo fantasma con el trono en lo alto.

—Si esa era tu gran prueba creo que hemos pasado con honores. —Anunció lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los obligados asistentes estallara en aplausos para la valiente madre.

Un gesto parecido a una sonrisa apareció en la cara del Príncipe Oscuro antes de declarar con tranquila frialdad:

—El juego apenas comienza.

Y como si sus palabras fueran ordenes decenas de animales fantasmas cruzaron la misma puerta por la que los pulpos habían salido.

—¡Padres apunten a la cabeza! —gritó Jack.

Los certeros disparos de Maddie acompañados por los demás no tan mortíferos parecían mantener a raya el ejército de bestias salvajes que caían y después de un rato se levantaban como zombies incansables.

—Podemos aguantar hasta atraparlos—dijo Jack —¡Maddie el termo!

La mujer descolgó el objeto de su cinturón lleno de armas bajando el enorme rifle a un lado, mientras ocupaba su tiempo en quitar la tapa del artefacto. Apenas logró abrirlo un largo tentáculo color rojo logro enroscarse en el tobillo de la mujer.

No gritó al ser jalada, no era propio de ella sin embargo el gran rifle que cayó sobre la cabeza de su hijo fue aviso mas que suficiente para que este y su padre dejasen los disparos láser y vieran como era arrastrada hasta la puerta de donde habían salido los fantasmas.

Liberándose del abrazo de su padre Danny tomó el arma que su madre soltó y subió al mismo sitio en que ella estaba.

—¡Sam el otro termo!

—¡Danny baja de ahí antes de...!

Pero las advertencias de su padre fueron demasiado lentas en menos que segundos el tentáculo rojo volvió aparecer imitando la misma acción que con la madre de Danny.

Desde donde estaba Jazmine no podía dejar de gritar seguida de cerca con los ecos de Jack e incluso de Valerie que repetían el nombre del adolescente.

Sam y Tucker que habían visto al muchacho hacer cientos de acciones más peligrosas se concentraron en atrapar el mayor número de animales fantasmas que podían con ayuda del termo y derribar todos los demás que pudieran a base de disparos.

Mientras el chico se dejaba arrastrar a la oscuridad de la puerta con el arma de su madre lista para disparar a lo que sea que estuviera detrás de tan vil rapto.

Llegó a la oscuridad con la espalda cubierta de raspones hechos por la arena, ignorando tan sutiles heridas el Halfa activo sus ojos de Fantasma descubriendo así el enorme calamar rojo que sujetaba a una imparable Maddie quien seguía dispando aún sin ver el tamaño de su enemigo oculto entre las sombras.

Apoyado en su mirada verde Danny pudo ver que su objetivo era enorme y fácil de dar en el blanco pero evaluando con rapidez la situación y dirigió su primer disparo a la extremidad todavía cautiva de su madre.

Una vez libre Maddie corrió hacía la luz de la entrada sin saber que dentro dejaba a su hijo.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Maddie Fenton podía jurar que pasó poco tiempo, solo segundos, a lo mucho minutos desde el momento en que fue capturada.

Sin embargo al regresar con los demás encontró a todo su grupo capturando a los últimos fantasmas con el termo. En su mano derecha Maddie sostenía una de sus inseparables armas, en la izquierda, por suerte todavía tenía su propio termo bien agarrado.

A la distancia logró escuchar los gritos de su esposo llamándola.

Orgullosa observó que Jack lideraba la marcha seguido por los niños y con estos rodeados protectoramente por demás padres armados.

Solo en una esquina los dos rebeldes amigos de su hijo se encargaban de atrapar a los últimos fantasmas por su cuenta, se veía que tenían experiencia, que no dudaban en disparar y que tampoco escuchaban a sus preocupadas madres que seguían pegadas fieles a la seguridad del grupo organizado por Jack y sus hombres. Apenas iba a felicitarlos cuando la pregunta de Jack hizo temblar sus fuertes piernas.

—¿Y Danny? ¿Donde esta Danny?

—Estaba contigo —Se excusó asustada.

—No Maddie, la cosa que te llevó también tomó a Danny.

Tardó una mirada entre ambos esposos para que la mujer se diera la vuelta, decidida a rescatar a su hijo de lo que sea que estuviera oculto en la oscuridad, no dió más de dos pasos cuando Tucker y Sam la alcanzaron resguardando sus lados. Iban armados y con la seriedad de quienes estan decididos a todo. Maddie se preguntó en que momento habían cambiado tanto ¿Era su Danny como ellos?

A su espalda sus madres seguían gritando pidiendo que se resguardaran.

—Gracias por el apoyo chicos, pero deberían quedarse con sus madres.

—Eso no pasará —dijo Sam.

—Encontraremos a Danny —apoyó Tucker.

Maddie se dió vuelta una última vez, se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza a su esposo, el lider naranja que protegía a sus amigos y se dispuso a no volver hasta que llevara a Danny con ella.

Las madres de los adolescentes a sus lados ya no gritaron, sabían que serían ignoradas de nuevo. El pueblo que llenaba las gradas veían mudos, a esa gente que pensaban eran solo vecinos un poco locos, a los adolescentes que parecían tan distraídos y en realidad eran tan letales. A los padres con los que charlaban en las reuniones y que ahora luchaban con la rabia de los presos recién liberados.

La arena crujía bajo los pasos del equipo que rescataria a Danny. El túnel de donde salieron tantos fantasmas estaba ahora desierto.

Ian Pariah observaba atento al pequeño equipo avanzado a la oscuridad del túnel.

Él sabía lo que se ocultaba dentro ya que por sus ordenes estaba ahí, un calamar fantasma. El devorador de los barcos antiguos, un kraken difícil de encontrar e imposible de manejar.

La mujer pelirroja había sido afortunada de escapar, el muchacho por otro lado, parecía demasiado simple para sobrevivir luchando por tanto tiempo. Aún lleno de la esencia fantasma que emitía. "Cazador" Había dicho a su gente... mentiras y falsedades.

Los cazadores tenían esa mirada intensa llena de un hambre insaciable por las presas, el gusto por las armas de filo cortante y la fanfarroneria del que se cree el mejor.

La madre pelirroja tenía esa mirada ansiosa de presas y el hombre naranja presumía al llamarse cazador, en cambio el chiquillo se estremecía al oírla.

Quizás trataba de ocultar otro secreto, no sería la primera vez que un fantasma se prendara de un humano llenándolo de su esencia ¿Sería este el caso? ¿Tendría una enamorada fantasma la cuál ocultaba?

—Danny...

La voz de Sam llamó la atención de los que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para oírla. Maddie no supo en que momento los adolescentes abandonaron su lado para adentrarse en el túnel, estaba por seguirlos cuando los tres pares de piernas alcanzaron la luz de la arena.

Sin aliento, apoyado en los brazos de sus amigos Daniel Fenton regresó cubierto de plovo y con el arma de su madre colgando de uno de sus hombros.

—¡Danny!

—¡Danny-boy!

Jack abandonó el frente de su grupo para fundirse en un abrazo con su mujer e hijo. Estaba tan feliz de tenerlos a ambos de vuelta que junto a su mujer prácticamente asfixiaba al trío.

—Papá, mamá nos estan ahogando... —logró decir Danny.

—Lo siento hijo, es solo la alegría que inunda el cuerpo de tu viejo padre.

Los mayores soltaron al trío adolescente y fueron rodeados por el resto del grupo.

—¡Que demonios paso ahí, Fenton! Tu madre y tu fueron capturados por tentáculos enormes y de repente tu vueles como si nada.

Voz de Valerie rompió la alegría durante el reencuentro del grupo. La morena que sostenía firmemente la mochila roja contra su pecho, era la única que mantenía un insistente interés sobre las secretas habilidades del adolescente.

—¿Esto te parece como si nada? —señaló Sam el rostro lleno de suciedad de su amigo.

—¿Qué había ahí dentro Danny? —preguntó tranquilo el señor Lancer.

El chico de pelo negro compartió una mirada cómplice con sus mejores amigos, demeritando la pregunta al no responder durante los segundos que le tomó quitar el termo Fenton de las manos de Sam.

—Solo era otro pulpo —mintió dándose la vuelta para encarar la oscura abertura. —Uno rojo, un poco mas grande y el doble de torpe. Quedó noqueado con el arma de mamá.

Usando el poder del termo Danny iluminó el hueco donde habían estado mientras capturaba al fantasma; nadie, ni los que estaban cerca, alcanzaron a ver más que una larga mancha color rojo.

—Señora Fenton ¿Usted también lo vió? —preguntó Valerie todavía negándose a dejar ir el tema.

Maddie Fenton dudó varios segundos, observando la todavía delgada figura perteneciente a su niño. Recordó el miedo al ser capturada con tanta facilidad y el terror que sintió y percibió, había estado oculto en la oscuridad.

Maddie no sabía porque, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que《eso》no había sido un pulpo fantasma.

—Estaba muy oscuro... yo no alcance a ver nada.

—Mi Príncipe.

La llamada del caballero recibió un cabeceo afirmativo. Volando para enfocar la atención en su presencia el fantasma de la armadura declaró:

—La prueba terminó por hoy, mi príncipe los dejará ir con la condición de que vuelvan mañana.

Los esqueletos descendieron hasta crear ordenadas filas en el centro de la arena. Las salidas estaban por fin libres y la gente empezó a salir.

—¿Y sí no lo hacemos? —gritó Jack.

—Oh, no se confundan —los ojos bajo el casco se estrecharon con malicia. —Yo me dirigía a los espectadores. Ustedes son propiedad del príncipe y como tal pueden escoger entre quedarse en aquel gallinero en que estaban o pasar a los calabozos donde teníamos a los menores.

Al acabar de hablar las filas de huesudos rodearon al grupo. Sin más quejas de por medio las filas los empujaron hasta las puertas abiertas de la escuela. Prácticamente los lanzaron dentro y después dos esqueletos cruzaron sus lanzas quedándose petrificados e inmóviles pero al menos no cerraron las puertas.

—¡Maldición! Nadie dijo nada sobre convertirse en esclavos. —Se quejó Dash tratando de empujar los huesos fuera de la entrada.

Cuando un montón de cabello rojo salió de la nada asustando de muerte al rubio.

—Jazz.

—Mamá, papá, Danny.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Las uñas del príncipe estrellaron el reposa brazos del trono. Odiaba ser engañado y desde que examinó el último lugar donde había estado el Kraken logró darse cuenta de que no había ninguna enamorada fantasma, sino un gran poder oculto en aquel chiquillo, algo antinatural capaz de derrotar al gran Kraken.

¿Un cazador o una abominación?

Los ojos del descendiente Pariah brillaron deseosos de saber la respuesta, con un brillo casi igual al hielo sobre las paredes y techo del lugar donde el Kraken había perdido.

"Después de todo, también existen tormentas de nieve" pensó al rodearse de neblina.

—Es lo mejor, ya verán—. Las palabras de Maddie despidieron a las últimas madres del grupo.

La señoras Manson y Foley salieron por los huecos en medio de los huesudos inmóviles en la puerta, los mismos espacios por donde el cuerpo de Jazmine Fenton había entrado con una bolsa de suministros variados, entre ellos comida y mantas, que quedaron atrapados entre los abrazos de los padres Fenton a su hija.

La joven no venía sola a su espalda los padres y algunos de los adolescentes que habían salido cargaban con bolsas parecidas a las que cargaba la pelirroja, sin embargo nadie mas que la chica se atrevió a cruzar por la improvisada puerta abierta.

—Puede ser la última oportunidad que tenemos para que alguien más salga sin peligro —dijo Maddie para convencer a las otras dos madres que se despidieron entre interminables abrazos de sus hijos y esposos.

Mientras los cazadores repartían las provisiones traídas de fuera. Jazz llevó a su hermano hacía una esquina de la habitación donde nadie pudiera oírlos.

—Danny intenté llamar a Vlad —dijo en murmullos —pero la secretaria de la alcaldía dijo que estaba en un viaje a Wisconsin. Prometió que lo llamaría por mí, pero no sabe cuanto tiempo le tomará volver ¿Por qué quieres que le pida ayuda justo a él Danny? ¿No sería mejor llamar a más cazadores o a los hombres de blanco?

—Confía en mi Jazz, sí Vlad no puede ayudarnos ni los cazadores y mucho menos los hombres de blanco podrán hacerlo.

La pelirroja iba a preguntar el porque de tanta seguridad cuando Danny la interrumpió.

—Solo ten mucho cuidado con Vlad, no lo parece pero es un tipo peligroso.

Jazz se fue esa noche con las madres de Sam y Tucker y sus amigos de afuera listos para ser los proveedores de todo lo que sus familiares llegaran a necesitar desde su encierro.

Durante esa noche los prisioneros durmieron inquietos, la mañana en la cafetería de la escuela paso con lentitud de muerte entre su desayuno de provisiones, comida escolar y el obligado encierro, ya durante la tarde Jazz y sus amigos aparecieron de nuevo.

—Nos han obligado a venir otra vez —dijo a toda prisa la pelirroja —El ejército de esqueletos sacó a todos de sus casas y los alrededores del pueblo se llenaron de la misma neblina que tenía la escuela. Oh Danny ¿Qué haré si Vlad no puede volver?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Vlad en todo esto? —preguntó Maddie que había oído todo.

—Mamá ¿Qué? No, nada extraño ¿Verdad Danny? Solo lo decía porque… Vlad es el alcalde y quizás, puede pedir ayuda, al gobierno o a más cazadores o a... Casi lo olvidé ¿Danny conoces a un tipo de gabardina negra y un gorrito rojo? Me lo topé antes de llegar aqui, algo muy extraño no pude verle el rostro e iba con otros dos vestidos igual que me provocaron escalofríos pero no creó que... Diablos lo siento, siempre empiezo a desviarme del tema. Como sea, el sujeto dijo que te envía saludos y algo sobre cuidarse de las bestias creadas por Plasmius ¿Sabes de que habla? Espero que sí, oh, ya tengo que irme, los veré desde las gradas ¡Haz una seña si necesitas ayuda! ¡Saltare a la acción sin dudar!

—Esa chica sí que habla —comentó Paulina cuando la otra desapareció.

Danny sonrío a la morena sin decir una palabra después de todo Jazz no sería Jazz si actuara de otra manera.

Caminando a la arena a punta de espada, los padres y sus hijos adolescentes hablaban sobre tomar lugar cerca del baul lleno de armas. A medio camino Danny se había escabullido hasta las últimas filas del grupo que parecían ser el único lugar seguro donde podía hablar con sus amigos.

—¿Alguna idea sobre quien mandó el mensaje con Jazz? —preguntó Sam.

—Una bastante obvia si pensamos en un grupo de tres fantasmas con extraños gorros rojos—dijo Danny.

—¿Piensas que se trata de los buitres? La última vez que los vimos fue cuando se llevaron toda la colección de películas de Sam y mi reproductor de DVD portátil. Creí que todo eso los mantendría ocupados por un tiempo.

—Estoy seguro, Tuck que no vienen por decisión propia, Ian debió obligarlos con algún truco.

—Además —susurró Sam al ver que Valerie los observaba con interés. —Ya han demostrado a quien son leales, la información que enviaron con Jazz nos ayuda a estar listos, los animales fantasma de ayer fueron pan comido, pero según recuerdo los animales tipo experimento de Vlad a los que Danny y su madre se enfrentaron eran más de temer.

Danny asintió confirmando las sospechas de la gótica.

—Estaremos bien, siempre y cuando logremos derribarlos lo suficiente como para que el termo los atrape—. Instruyó Danny a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué crees que pase con Phantom? ¿No será hora de que haga su entrada?

Al principio las preguntas de Tucker sorprendieron a los otros dos adolescentes, que después de ver a su alrededor entendieron por que hablaba así disimulando que en realidad se dirigía a Danny.

Pues ya no era solo Valerie la que cambiaba lento queriendo escuchar su plática. Mike y Alicia se habían parado a medio camino con los muy ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, imaginar que parte de su charla los había dejado así era tan difícil como ignorar las miradas de Estrella y Paulina al notar que tantos de ellos estaban quedándose atrás tan cerca de los esqueletos escoltas.

Danny sostuvo las miradas de los otros haciendo a los pelirrojos alejarse y a las animadoras dar media vuelta. Valerie fue la única que soporto el peso de los ojos azules sin moverse de su lugar todavía con la inseparable mochila roja al hombro, por suerte para el trío la chica fue alcanzada por su padre quien la alejó del lugar.

—Phantom no vendrá —les aseguró Danny. —El Caballero del Terror me dijo que el príncipe odia a los de su tipo, que sí Phantom "aparecía" terminaría en el rincón más alejado de la zona fantasma, demasiado lejos de aquí para volver antes de que el principito terminé lo que sea que planea.

—Entonces...

Sam dejó la palabra en el viento esperando a que Danny la completara.

—Entonces, Phantom no vendrá—. Adivinó Tucker ya entrando a la arena.

—No lo hará— sentenció Danny ubicando antes que ninguna otra cosa el trono de donde Ian Pariah los observaba—. A menos que no encuentre otra opción para protegernos.

Con la decisión de su lider tomada, el trío se detuvo igual que sus demás compañeros para ver el enorme árbol seco justo a la mitad del lugar. El mismo que el día anterior no se encontraba ahí.

Y desde el cual, sobre las ramas más altas tres figuras negras con gorros rojos saludaban a los tres últimos adolescentes en entrar, moviendo las alas con escalofriante alegría y llamándolos a cada uno por su hombre.

—¡Hey Tucker, Sam y Danny!

—¡Bienvenidos chicos, tenemos muuucho muuucho que contarles!

—¡Sí, si, tenemos información para el Halfa!

La cara de Danny ganó palidez mientras pensaban en como iba a callar los picos de tan parlanchines aves.

 _ *****_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza chicos y chicas las obligaciones de la vida fuera de wattpad y fanfiction me sobrepasaron. (Eso y las historias originales en que intento trabajar .)**_

 _ **Ya saben lo que voy a pedirles, si ven alguna falta de ortografía, dedazo o incongruencia con los capítulos anteriores díganme y lo corrijo tan rápido como pueda.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer mis disparates!**_


	20. Capítulo 20

—¡Halfa! ¡El Halfa llegó!

—¡Ven aquí Halfa! Queremos hablarte.

—¡Necesitamos fuego!

El silencio llenó el lugar, nadie más aparte de las escandalosas aves pronunciaba palabra. El Príncipe Oscuro también esperaba a ver como respondería el joven de cabellos negros.

—¿Danny-boy esos pájaros fantasma están llamándoles a ti y tus amigos? —Preguntó Jack con las manos llenas de aquellas antiguas armas sacadas del baúl.

—¿Samy hay algo que tú y los chicos necesiten decirnos? —inquirió el padre de Sam.

El trío intercambio una mirada de complicidad antes de que Sam avanzara con tranquilos pasos como si el asunto la tuviera sin cuidado.

—Oh no te preocupes papá, son unos fantasmas Casi-inofensivos —dijo escudriñando el fondo del baúl. —A veces roban cosas pero nada importante ¿Recuerdas tú desaparecida colección de DVDs?

—¡Mis películas! —Gritó el señor Manson al hacer memoria.

—Así que pájaros fantasmas ladrones. Nunca esperé nada mejor de ti Fenturd, les quedan de amigos. —dijo Dash con desprecio.

—Danny, querido ¿Es verdad lo que Sam dice? —Preguntó Maddie recordando como no hace mucho, su hijo pequeño había aceptado que al lado de sus amigos había estado cazando fantasmas.

—De verdad, mamá. Te prometo que no son peligrosos —contestó Danny al tiempo que recibía una daga, de considerable tamaño, que Sam lanzó desde el baúl y el adolescente atrapó en el aire con envidiable habilidad.

Maddie estaba a punto de regañar a sus chicos por tan atrevida acción, cuando Valerie preguntó:

—Y a todo esto ¿Alguien puede decirme qué significa Halfa?

Los ojos azules de Danny dejaron de examinar el filo de la daga y las manos de Sam y Tucker dejaron de vaciar el alijo de armas para ver a la única persona que ponía en riesgo su secreto.

—¿Qué? ¿Donde demonios oíste esa mierda Val? —cuestionó Dash, quien de inmediato fue reprendido por su madre que desde su lugar en las gradas gritó al oírle.

—¡Ese lenguaje Dashiel!

Público y prisioneros rieron por el buen alcance del oído de la mujer. Y aún más de como el rubio se llenó de un colorido sonrojo, pero ni las risas disuadieron a Valerie quién exigió una respuesta.

—¿Y bien? van a responder o se trata de uno mas de sus super privados secretos.

Con la acusación en la voz de la morena, tanto padres como compañeros de clase volvieron a centrar su atención en los integrantes del trío.

También los asistentes en las gradas olvidaron todo lo demás para observar a los tres adolescentes. Si aquél ladrido no hubiera roto el encanto Danny y compañía habrían estado en problemas, de nuevo.

El fuerte sonido que llamó su atención venía acercándose por la puerta que el Caballero del Terror iba abriendo.

—¡No olviden a que han venido! —exclamó el espíritu de la armadura—. Mi Príncipe quiere un campeón y lo obtendrá, sin importar que deba eliminarlos hasta dejar a solo uno de pie.

—Tucker, Sam.

Llamó Danny con la mano libre entendida en dirección a sus amigos, esperando su siguiente arma.

El chico afroamericano de lentes balanceo una larga espada de doble filo antes de lanzarla a su amigo. Sonidos de asombro se escucharon viniendo desde las gradas y otros similares de los presentes a su alrededor sin embargo a Danny poco le interesó, pues con ambas empuñaduras agarradas firmemente se colocó en el frente del grupo listo para lo que sea que saliera de detrás de la reja abierta.

Los demás peleadores de la arena salieron del trance para alistar las armas Fenton, que el trio había cedido a los menos experimentados con excepción de los dos termos que siguieron en manos de Sam y Maddie, y de las armas de gran calibre que solo Jack y su esposa sabían controlar.

Temblando por lo gruñidos que se oían venir, los improvisados guerreros apuntaron al frente pero fueron incapaces de disparar al destello verde que salió a toda velocidad impactado de lleno a Danny, quien no movió ni un músculo.

Maddie gritó asustada al ver caer a su niño y estaba lista para saltar en su ayuda, cuando la mano de Sam detuvo sus pasos.

—Esta bien, es solo otro amigo —aclaró la chica gótica.

Entre el polvo de la arena las dos armas yacían olvidadas relucientes con su brillo anti-fantasmas. Mientras un chico de catorce años reía y luchaba contra la lengua y babas de un pequeño cachorro verde.

Tucker acompañó a su amigo en el piso para acariciar el lomo del perro fantasma y de inmediato fue tirado abajo y recibido con un saludo igual de húmedo e imparable.

Mientras en lo alto de su trono el niño que fue gobernó destruía las agarraderas bajo sus manos. Siempre que las cosas importantes se salían de control, la tormenta que había en su interior destruía todo lo que estuviera cerca.

Siglos de meditación encerrado en un ataúd de piedra habían logrado disipar las nubes negras, la calma oscura de la muerte fue llegando sin dolor o eso pensó, estaba dormido pero oía, no veía pero iba aprendiendo, cambiando igual que el mundo a su alrededor poco a poco, el dulce sueño que llenó su alma le trajo la paz que tanto quería.

Hasta que un día llega un maestro con tres chiquillos ruidosos, hablando sobre su padre...

—¡Siervo!

El caballero acudió al llamado de su señor, hincando la rodilla.

—Mi Señor.

—Dijiste que el perro era una bestia incontrolable. Un demonio difícil de capturar e imposible de evadir ¿Mentiste o es que planeas traicionarme?

Las fracturas del duro trono iban expandiéndose con dirección al piso y por la ruta que llevaban el siguiente objetivo sería el mismo caballero.

—Mi Lord nunca le he mentido —Juró el espíritu colocando la mano enguantada sobre el espacio vacío que una vez fue su corazón. —El fantasma en la arena es una bestia destructora, pero así como toda mi lealtad está doblegada a sus deseos, el animal también parece ser fiel al chico de cabellos negros.

—¿Sabías de su trato?

—No, mi Príncipe.

—Envía a los mutantes. Hoy quiero a la mitad del grupo fuera de la arena.

—Su nombre es Cujo —presentó Danny al cachorro que Tucker sostenía en brazos—. En vida fue uno de los perros guardianes que vigilaban los laboratorios Axion. Cuando, em, se deshicieron de ellos, Cujo volvió con la misión de destruir los laboratorios y a algunos de los anteriores empleados.

—Por suerte Phantom lo detuvo a tiempo —dijo Sam para completar la historia —Es un buen perro y Danny lo ha estado entrenando.

—Yo lo conozco—. Todos escucharon las palabras del señor Gray —Recuerdo a los perros en el laboratorio y a uno enorme destruyendo mi casa.

—Señor Gray...

—Es el mismo, papá.

Valerie por fin había abierto su mochila roja. En la mano sostenía un arma anti-fantasma amenazante y apuntaba al cachorro con los ojos llenos de odio.

—Valerie ¿De dónde sacaste esa arma? —Preguntó su padre.

—No importa, papá. Ese fantasma es el motivo de todos nuestros problemas. Y al fin podré eliminarlo.

El perro sintiéndose amenazado salto de los brazos de Tucker, ladró una vez, haciendo todo el ruido que un cachorro podía hacer desde el piso y otro mas sonando más fuerte. Ya cambiado en el enorme fantasma que solía acosar a la familia Gray.

—Valerie, baja el arma—. Pidió Danny colocándose frente a su enorme mascota fantasma.

Los asustados padres del trío llamaron a sus hijos intentando alejarlos del aterrador fantasma, pero los chicos no se movieron, los tres habían formado un escudo entre su compañera armada y el fantasma.

—Señorita Gray, sea cuidadosa puede herir a alguien —Advirtió Jack entendiendo que su hijo no se movería hasta que la chica dejara de ser una amenaza.

—Muévete, Danny. —Pidió la morena.

—Valerie, deberías calmarte, es solo un cachorro —Sam trató de hablar pero la otra solo la ignoraba.

—Es cierto, Val tranquila, recuerda donde estamos.

Pese a que las palabras de Danny y Sam no lograron más que aumentar su ira, el comentario de Tucker hizo que Valerie diera un vistazo a su alrededor y lo que vió no le gustó. Todos los presentes la observaban de un modo diferente, con miedo y desconfianza. Su propio padre parecía no reconocerla.

Las personas en lo alto susurraban. A nadie le pareció importante que Tucker había cargado a un maldito fantasma o que Danny y Sam lo protegieran. En cambio, ella estaba siendo juzgada.

Bajo el arma sintiéndose derrotada. Quería patear algo, golpear algo, deshacerse de su furia sin ser acusada.

—Está bien cielo —dijo su padre—. Es solo un cachorro, él es inocente, no sabía lo que hacía.

Su padre la cubrió en un abrazo alejándola del trío y su protegido.

—Tenemos que hablar—. El hombre abrió la mochila, observando el interior y luchando por mantener la calma al distinguir sin problemas la máscara y el traje rojo—. Vamos a hablar muy seriamente tu y yo.

—Lo siento, papá.

Nadie más pudo ver lo que el padre de Valerie vio en el interior de aquélla mochila. Sin embargo Danny, Sam y Tucker sabían bien lo que Val escondía.

 ** _N.A: ¡Al fin volví! Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen está historia. Son los seres más pacientes que conozco._** ** _Avísenme si ven algún error y lo corregiré._** ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
